A Change of Pace
by 7sins7lies
Summary: Dante Couvent, ruined by the Judge Turpin, who nearly took her dignity; thirsts for his blood...Literally. When met with the chance to take her revenge, Dante isn't one to not take full advantage and she obtains her vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Youko-chan-Well, I finally got to posting this! I haven't finished it yet but I feel like updating something for my readers.

I'm slightly sad to say that this is not a yaoi. I wrote this on a whim and decided to finish it with pride. I've really worked on this story and I hope it's good!

This is a slight crossover with Harry Potter, but not much.

CAUTION! This is rated M for lots of gore, language, and violence! Please CAUTION!

Disclaimer: All but Dante Couvent and the idea of how half vampires work doesn't belong to me!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Blinking, Dante Couvent looked around her in confusion. Sitting up she saw that she was in an ally, a very dirty one at that and her green silks were stained in a ruby red liquid. It took a minute for her to realize that it was her own blood that was flowing from her wrists and legs and another for a shrill shriek to emit from her lips.

"Whot was tha'?" Hurried footsteps headed towards her. Soon a woman in a black dress with messy hair came into Dante's view. "My good Lord!" She nearly shrieked and rushed over to her. "Whot happen'd to ya dearie?" She asked, touching Dante's face lightly.

Dante shook her head, her eyes still trained on her bleeding wrists. "Oh my, well come on, I'll get ya cleaned up." The woman grunted as she picked up Dante's limp form and struggled to walk. "Mah house is right around 'ere dearie." She said before turning onto a street and towards a shop.

"I've go' a pie shop 'ere, worst pies in London though." The woman chattered as she moved down into the house part of the building and set Dante onto the small sofa. "'Ere's a spot a gin, that should help yah clear yah head." She said before slipping some liquid down Dante's throat, an easy thing to do with her not struggling and her mouth slack in shock.

Dante then spluttered as the liquid burned her throat, but it cleared her head and she was able to think better. "Stupid woman," she bit out. "You nearly drowned me!" She coughed.

The woman huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I was just tryin' to help yah!" She said with a motherly tone but it just grated on Dante's nerves.

"Well thank you, but really, you didn't have to shove stuff down my throat!"

The woman grinned "But it worked didn't it?"

Dante grumbled, her pride not letting her agree but it satisfied the woman enough. "I'm Mrs. Nellie Lovett,' she said before walking off before returning with medicine. "It's not much, but it'll do." Nellie then began to clean Dante's wrists. "I'm rather confused as tah why yah haven't died yet though." She said as she wrapped them tightly.

Dante shrugged, she herself had wondered that as well. Nellie then moved onto her legs. Lifting her bloodied skirts, Dante saw that the cuts were lining her inner thighs creating many deep X's. Nellie cleaned them as well and wrapped them.

"Alright, let's move you to the bed and get you changed out of these," the pie maker gestured to Dante's bloody gown. Dante shrugged and allowed Nellie to help her into the bedroom. The older woman gasped as they pulled the remains of the dress off; more slashes littered Dante's front. Mrs. Lovett let out another startled breath.

"What?" Dante asked but nearly shrieked as Nellie's hand touched her bare back and white hot pain shot up her spine.

"You have terrible slashes down your back," she whispered and then rushed back to get the medicine. She came back and began to clean the wounds that Dante could not see but could certainly feel them. Finally Nellie finished dressing and wrapping her back.

"Let me get a loose slip," Nellie searched through her closet and pulled out a thin gown and helped Dante pull it over. "Now, do you have anywhere to go home to?"

Dante shook her head, allowing Nellie to tie the sash loosely. "Well I've got a room upstairs, I can fix you a bed for tonight and tomorrow we'll see about getting you a proper bed." Mrs. Lovett led Dante up a small stair case and into a bare and dusty room. It felt cold and it had a small draft. Nellie headed downstairs and came back with a large pile of sheets. "This should keep you warm," she said before working on making a thick pallet and left again, returning with a small lamp and matches.

"Get some sleep, and try not move or you'll open your wounds." And with that Mrs. Lovett left the room to go downstairs. She stopped half way "Oh, and tomorrow you can take a bath, it's too late tonight." She said before finishing down the stairs.

Dante shrugged and carefully kneeled down onto the makeshift pallet, pushing random sheets around and finally curled up, ignoring the bighting pain in her back. She pulled the covers over her shoulders and stared at the bright flame in the lamp that rested next to her.

She shifted her weight and stretched out her legs before drawing them back in after hearing a satisfying pop come from her knees. Dante then began to try and remember what happened, her memory of the past week was hazy and it was annoying her to great lengths.

Closing her eyes tightly, Dante gritted her teeth and nearly scraped through her mind to try and remember. Then all of a sudden, her head began to pound as memories flooded past her closed lids.

* * *

Youko-chan-Ok, I know it's a bit short but it's just to give a taste of what is to come and what I have written. Please review your opinions though I will not bother to reply to those who correct me on my grammar…no offence but I'm most likely going to just say 'thanks but I'm too lazy to fix that' normally once I post something, I don't go back unless it's a huge mistake with the content not spelling or grammar.

As you can see I'm a pretty lazy person, not only that but I've been working on this story for a good few months correcting all that I find.

Sorry I have recently read a good story and the author was insulted by someone and it kind of irritates me when people judge others by their writing skills when obviously it's called 'trial and error' and 'learning from mistakes'. One cannot be perfect immediately, it takes time.

Just look at my stories, 'I've Got a Little Hope' for example I think was pretty good for when I wrote it. I'm improving and I work to do so but I still have a long way to go.

Ack I'm rambling so I shall end this!


	2. Chapter 2

Youko-chan=Ok so I just realized something (btw this is a re-updated chapter) I looked back at the first chapter and saw that I had for some reason set the story at 1789 when the story of Sweeney Todd was actually placed in 1843…boy did I mess that up. yeesh. Ok so here's the fixeruppa…by the way I'm in class so I haven't gone through the entire story to see if I messed up the time anywhere else. So if you see any of them, please message me and I'll try to fix it.

Flashback

_Dante sighed, her mind wandered as the teacher droned on about the history of gnomes. Looking out the window, she saw the light wind make the trees sway. Her eyes caught the sight of a squirrel scurrying all around a large oak tree and a bird flying with the air currents. _

"_Ms. Couvent care to join the class?" Dante felt a growl rise up her throat but swallowed it down._

"_Yes, sorry professor, I'm just not feeling too well." She said with a pained grin. The teacher sniffed and turned back to the black board. Turning back around Dante looked out the window and nearly yelled when she saw her hand see through. She could see her text book through her hand. "Uh, Professor?" She asked, her voice panicked._

"_What is it now Ms. Couven- Ms. Couvent!" The teacher nearly flew down the many seats to come to Dante's side._

"_What's happening to me?" She cried. _

"_I don't know! Someone, one of you, get help!" He yelled and three girls rushed out of the room while the others began to talk loudly and stood up. _

"_Help me!" Dante screamed but felt her body fade. "No!" And with that shriek Dante disappeared right in front of everyone's eyes, just as McGonagall rushed in._

_Dante closed her eyes as she felt like she had no weight and she was just floating. Then all of a sudden, ground rushed to her feet and Dante fell to the ground. _

_Looking around her, none of the surroundings looked similar; the buildings weren't large or steel like those Dante knew of. Getting up she wandered around the maze of what looked like to be alleys and finally came out onto a semi-crowded road. She could see no cars only people dressed in old English clothing._

Am I in a movie set?_ She wondered, looking around for the camera but could find none. She walked onto the street and followed the flow of the crowd, ignoring the strange looks many of the people gave her. Dante came up upon another street that met up with the one she was on, looking up she saw the name of the street was 'Plum Street', not one that she knew of. Looking down at herself Dante decided to at least close her black cloak around her to lessen the weird stares._

_Taking the turn, Dante walked down the small cobbled street, avoiding those who were walking in the other direction. "Madam," Dante turned to see a tall man dressed in what looked like expensive clothing, his face handsome but his eyes traveled up and down Dante's body. "What are you doing around these parts, alone as well?" he asked. _

_Dante shifted her feet and fisted her hands, she didn't like how his eyes trailed down; but she needed to know where she was and what happened to her. "I am lost sir, I don't live here and I don't know where I am." She clasped her hands behind her and shifted onto her heals as she did often when pulling her innocent act. _

_He smiled, and offered his arm. "Why don't you come with me, I am Judge Turpin and I love to help those in need of it." Dante had to admit, the man was charming. He had slightly graying brown hair and dark brows, a well proportioned face and thin lips pulled into a smile._

_He led her down many streets, Dante kept a hand in her pocket where her pocket knife and wand were just in case. Finally they came upon a large street with large and fancy houses. "This is my home," the judge said as they walked up to a large white house. Dante looked up to see a young girl with blond hair in the window, but Turpin had led her into the house before she could get a good glance at the girl. "Here is my study, please take a seat." He said gesturing to a large plush chair and Dante sat, discreetly pulling her knife out and hiding it into her sleeve where she could easily grab it if there was a need. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asked, sitting across from Dante._

"_Dante Couvent," she said, slightly confused as his eyes widened._

"_Couvent; I thought that family lived in Italy," he murmured. Dante raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, I am Italian if that's what you mean." She said, lifting her free hand and pulling off her black glove to revile golden skin. His eyes widened and Dante felt more and more wary as lust clouded his dark eyes. _

"_Beautiful skin my dear," he murmured. Dante narrowed her eyes, he definitely wasn't someone to trust so she pulled her glove back on and a moment later the judge came out of his trance and smiled. _

"_Well, Ms. Couvent; I happen to have an extra room beside my ward's, since you obviously do not have a place to stay," he paused, but he didn't need to finish his sentence as Dante knew what he was offering. Though the fact that he said ward peaked her interest._

"_Ward?" she asked, Turpin's face lit up._

"_Yes, my dear Johanna; her father was a foolish man and was transported, his wife in her grief committed suicide. Poor dear, beautiful and quite lovely she was, and her daughter had no one so I graciously decided to take her under my wing." His smile slowly turned into a smirk and Dante knew his words were twisted but didn't comment._

"_If it wouldn't be a bother, I would like to accept your offer, Judge Turpin." She said, hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision. His smirk folded into a smug grin._

"_Wonderful, I shall lead you there myself; and I'm sure Johanna has a spare dress for you to wear. We shall go to the market today and get you a wardrobe." He said standing and holding out a hand. _

_Dante, not at all flattered by his 'generosity', had to bite her tongue to keep from smacking his hand away. Instead she took it and gave him a fake smile, but obviously as his weakness was women, his grin widened. _

_She took a glance at his desk to see an old fashioned newspaper and saw the date 1842 and froze; looked up at the curious Judge Turpin, back at the date and fell to her knees in shock._

"_Ms. Couvent?" he asked._

_Dante didn't reply, only narrowed her eyes at the elaborate design on the rug as if it were the reason she was where she was. _How is this possible? Is this a joke? What happened? What's going on? Can this be real?_ Her mind filled with questions that she didn't know how to answer. _

"_-Couvent?" Dante was shaken out of her thoughts by the judge._

"_What?" Dante snapped, angry that he interrupted her thoughts. He wrinkled his nose slightly in anger, his dark eyes glittering._

"_I said are you alright Ms. Couvent?" He sneered. Dante felt her own anger rise and she stood up quickly and crossed her arms. _

"_Forgive me _my lord_," she spat with venom. "But it seems I am not where I thought I was; leaving me very confused and without answers to the many questions that are filling my head at the moment and you getting angry with me is _not_ cool!" She snapped. _

_Judge Turpin's jaw muscle tensed, easily seen with his slightly receding hairline; but he just closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Forgive me my lady, my temper is too harsh. Let me lead you to your new room as I promised." He held out his arm and Dante glared at it for a moment before taking it._

_He led her through another hall way and he opened a door to reveal a well furnished room, consisting of a cedar desk, a four poster bed, a large window, and colors of white, green, and blues. "I will return with a dress for you," he said before leaving. He was gone only for a short time, but enough for Dante to hide her pocket knife again. _

_When he did return, the young blond girl was with him; a dark blue dress hanging over her arm. "Johanna will help you dress my dear." He said, bowing his head before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. _

_The girl smiled tentatively and walked over to the bed to place the dress down carefully. "Hello, my lord said that you're to be staying here?" She asked, spreading out the different parts of the dress. Dante's anger melted away and she nodded; she walked over to the girl to inspect the dress._

_Spotting the corset Dante groaned. "I have to wear that?" she asked. Johanna blinked at her twice before giggling._

"_I wont tie it too tightly as you obviously didn't grow up wearing one," she gestured to Dante's modified uniform consisting of a short gray skirt with knee high socks, black tennis shoes, a white polo cut just above her navel with a black tank underneath, black gloves, and a black choker with a silver coiled snake; her black robes with a green collar was definitely strange to her. _

"_Thanks," Dante replied dryly. The blond just giggled again and motioned for her to start getting dressed. _

_Dante refused to wear the pantyhose, Johanna insisted but Dante was stubborn. Dante complained loudly about having to wear too many layers but Johanna was just as stubborn and wouldn't back down. Finally they got the skirts on, then a small shift with quarter length sleeves; then the bodice came next, tightly tied but not so much that Dante couldn't breathe. A black sash was tied around her waist into a bow in the back; of course Dante complained about that as well, but Johanna just tied it tightly, silencing her. _

"_There you are…oh wait, your hair," Johanna tapped her nose, before hurrying to her room and came back quickly with a small box of colorful ribbons and hair pins. She ran a brush through Dante's red hair; Johanna squealed when she saw that the red was abnormally red that seemed to be fire in the golden sunlight, Dante explained it that it was neon red, her natural color. She then braded thin blue ribbons with Dante's hair; the braid reached the small of her back. The blond then decided not to pin the shorter locks that Dante had cut herself to frame around her face saying it was becoming._

_Johanna left to return the ribbons and Dante snuck to her pile of clothes and found her special pouch that held all of her personal objects that were shrunken to be always with her. She grabbed her knife and wand and put them with her pouch into the small folds in her skirts that were meant to hold small trinkets or a handkerchief. Then the other girl returned and Dante took one glance at what she was holding and Johanna had to literally chase her around the room to make her sit down. _

_Finally, Johanna threatened to tighten Dante's bodice and that made her shut up and sit. Dante, with low grumbling, allowed the blond to apply dark blue powder to her lids, making her yellow eyes seem even more cat like. "There, the judge cannot complain about you." Johanna said with a grin. Dante sighed and followed the younger girl to her room of light blues and yellows and to her large selection of shoes._

_Dante gave up in arguing with Johanna and put on the small healed shoes that she was offered. Johanna glanced at Dante's bandaged feet but didn't comment. The shoes reached half way up her shin, lacing up all the way and Dante secretly admired the style. Then Johanna made her try on different hats; blue, black, white, red, green, and combinations. At last, Johanna chose the small black hat that was to be worn with a slight tilt. _

_The woman who looked back at Dante in the mirror did not look like her. Dante turned in different ways to admire every angle and grudgingly admitted that it looked good; despite the rather low neckline, Dante didn't feel too uncomfortable in the dress. Johanna clapped with a giggle, her blue eyes dancing with amusement. _

_Dante looked away and pouted, "Thank you Johanna." She mumbled. Johanna smiled brilliantly and gave the older girl a hug._

"_Oh you're very welcome! I've always been so lonely, and now I finally have a real companion." She said the last part softly; as if she were afraid someone would hear her. _

_The blue clad girl realized that Johanna was very pale and looked like she hadn't been outside either for a long time or ever. Dante's distain towards the judge grew and she awkwardly hugged the girl back, not used to being touched. _

"_What if I suggest to Judge Turpin that you come with us, would you like to?" she asked. Johanna looked up at her with wide eyes and smiled._

"_But he rarely lets me out," she began but Dante just patted her head._

"_How old are you?" Johanna blinked at the sudden question._

"_I'll be sixteen in a month," she said and Dante smiled._

"_Good, I'm nearly eighteen so I'll be your big sister." Dante lost her breath as Johanna again hugged her tightly, whispering a thank you._

_There was a knock on the door that made the girls split. "Are you quite finished?" Turpin's voice was heard through the wood. Dante motioned for Johanna to stay put as she walked to the door._

"_Yes, but if I may, I have become fond of little Johanna and I would like for her to accompany us to the market?" She asked, not noticing her fingers twisting slightly with nervousness._

"_What?" There was a pregnant pause before he was heard again. "Very well, be sure to be properly dressed." He said before sharp footsteps signaled his leaving. _

_Johanna squealed and jumped up and down before nearly running around the room to collect what she would need. She herself dressed in a dress similar to the one Dante wore, but hers was a light green with a white sash; she also wore small white shoes and a white hat. Quickly she applied a quick dash of green powder to her eyes and a bit of pink to her nearly white cheeks. _

"_Ready!" She said cheerfully before quickly checking her hair, satisfied with her curls. She grabbed two pairs of gloves, one white one black and she handed the black ones to Dante who slipped them on. _

_Arm in arm, the two girls walked out of the room and down back to the small parlor where Judge Turpin was waiting with his hat and cane. "Ah, you both look absolutely gorgeous." He said, Dante held her scoff in and instead just grinned._

"_Why thank you, now we have made you wait for long enough, shall we head off?" She said and the judge nodded and offered his arm to Johanna who was closer to him, she took it and the three of them headed off to the market part of London in a carriage. _

_Dante tried to hide her surprise and for the most part was successful but couldn't help but give a sad sigh as she saw no cars. Johanna looked at her but was satisfied with the small smile from Dante. _

"_Ah here we are, the best dress shop; I get all of Johanna's clothing from here." The judge said with a smirk. Dante rolled her eyes at his obvious bragging as they entered the shop and were surrounded by many colors and dresses. _

"_Ah, Judge Turpin," the shop keeper was a tall woman with a shapely body. She briskly walked the short distance over to them. "More for Johanna, don't you think she has more than enough?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and raised a black brow that matched her black hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Then she spotted Dante and gave her a pitying smile. "Ah, I see you have this new lass," She said and then began to quickly measure Dante with a measuring tape._

_It was late in the afternoon when they returned to Turpin's house and Dante felt ready to drop. Physically she was weary from trying on many different dresses and mentally she wall weary from Turpin's obnoxious bragging and his lustful stares; even Johanna's constant chatter was giving Dante a headache; though she was thankful that Turpin hired someone to bring the dresses later on. _

_Dante spent her first few days bored to tears as she was only able to sow and stare out the window. Finally, during dinner she asked if she could borrow some books and paper._

_At first Turpin just looked at her silently but after a few moments he asked why. Her reply was short and blunt making Johanna squeak. Dante and the judge had a small debate which Dante smugly won. _

_Three weeks passed and having to hide the fact she was a witch from the future was definitely a task for Dante. She was used to being able to use magic every day and she was now stuck with only a few spells every other night. Never did Dante go anywhere without her pouch of shrunken belongings. _

_Johanna had once asked what was inside and pouted when Dante refused to reply but decided that it was the older girls business. Now the two girls had become close friends and through time, Johanna learned all about Dante's life excluding her magic knowledge._

End flashback

Youko-chan=ok, so here's the quick fix and update. I'm nearly finished with most of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Youko-chan-Another chapter to be updated! (I've got over 36 pages already written!)

* * *

Dante rolled over, ignoring the bighting pain in her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her life wasn't the best, but she had what she needed to survive and she had done fine with that. Dante scratched the itchy bandages for a moment before scoffing and turning to her side.

Her parents were powerful followers of Voldemort, and they had begun to raise Dante to be one as well; but when the girl was twelve, her father made a mistake and did not come back one night after a Deatheater meeting. Her mother, a beautiful and elegant woman was distraught, completely forgetting her daughter, she committed suicide by stepping into the sun; she left her daughter in the care of the dark lord.

She was given to Bellatrix Lestrange, who had lost her own son in child birth. The woman wasn't exactly kind but she wasn't cruel either. She taught Dante how to be independent, she taught Dante all about poisons and spells beyond her age, Bella brought her up like a mentor and not a mother. Dante was fine with that but she did miss the touch of another that was not an attack.

As time had past, Dante grew up and learned from her parent's mistakes and others as well. When Bellatrix was sentenced to Azkaban, Dante was caught between both light and dark; she did not know which side was better. They both had their advantages and disadvantages. Her professor Severus Snape had the same problem and when she had talked to him, he gave her good advice.

To appeal to both sides and then when one gains more power, numbers, and strength; choose that side but make sure that there will be no turning tables before finalizing the decision.

Dante was a true Slytherin at heart, but she did not choose to be like many of the others; she had the title of Lord Couvent but she could not gain the title till she either finished her seventh year or turned eighteen; and since the latter was the only possible way. She had turned eighteen not too many months ago and inherited her Gringotts key which probably was valid even where…when she was.

Her mind drifted back to when she had lived with her young friend.

Flash back

_Johanna was delightful to be with; her attitude did not drag down on Dante's patience. Without even realizing it, nearly three months passed and Dante felt a bit more normal to be where she was. _

_The only bad part about the situation was Judge Turpin. It took all of Dante's strict training to keep from blasting the man across the world, his attitude was charming but it grated on Dante's nerves and she absolutely _hated_ how he would look at her or Johanna and how he would sometimes touch Dante's shoulder or arm. She did move away every time he did so, but he couldn't seem to take the hint. _

_Soon another month passed and it was nearing to Christmas but Dante found that it wasn't celebrated so much as it was in the future. She didn't mind that much, as Bella hadn't been very big on the whole cheery attitude. _

_Dante was thrilled to no ends when one day, they were walking in the market when she saw the pub 'the Leaky Cauldron' still on that dingy corner. She was disappointed when she couldn't find a way to get into the place to see if Diagon Ally was there. _

_At night, Dante began to train again. She wasn't completely out of shape as sixteen years of hard work did not simply go away with only a couple of months on break; but it was enough for Dante to become irritated. So she would spend two hours a night doing exorcising and magic practice, though she had to be careful as once Johanna had nearly walked in on her practicing the cruciotis curse on an enlarged spider. _

_She began to write, logging in everything that was going on. Dante decided that if she ever got back to her true time, it would make a best seller. She also worked on writing down every spell and its abilities down so that if she didn't return, she would always know them. _

_Nearly nine months had passed since Dante had arrived in 1789 and sure enough Dante found herself in the drawing room with Johanna talking of their latest outing. The sun's last golden rays lit up the room comfortably._

"_It really was quite lovely, but I've already got enough dresses to last forever." The young blond said, her small hands smoothing out her skirts. Dante, who sat beside her nodded but only half of her attention was on her. _

_Just that day, she had seen Turpin with that man Beetle and they had a young woman who looked like she didn't want to be there. Though Dante didn't see what they did with her, she had quite the imagination and what withering respect Dante had for the judge died. _

"_Are you listening to me?" Johanna asked as her golden eyebrow rose. Dante gave a sheepish grin._

"_Not really," she said. Johanna sighed and rolled her eyes._

"_Dante, you never listen," she shook her head slightly in amusement. Dante shrugged and went back to stitching the Slytherin crest into her favorite cloak as it was still very cold. _

"_That's just because I don't have any care for more dresses." She said with a smirk but was lightly swatted on the arm by the younger girl. _

_Johanna just sighed and turned back to her own stitching. Dante looked back out the window before standing up quickly. "Come on!" She said, a smile lighting her face. She proceeded to pull at Johanna's arm._

"_What?" She asked, placing her needle in her stitching as to not hurt herself. _

"_Just come on!" the blond raised an eyebrow but allowed Dante to tug her down the halls and into her room._

"_I'm going to teach you some things so that you're always ready for anything." Dante pulled back her long sleeves and brushed her skirts, smoothing out the small wrinkles. Johanna's head tilted slightly, something she picked up from Dante. "Here just stand here like this," Dante lifted her many skirts to show her firmly planted feet and helped Johanna copy. "There, now keep your balance and bend your knees and put your arms up like this," she crossed her arms in front of her and stood confidently. "This is the first block to any blow; it will lesson the impact and protects your face, chest, and mainly your heart." Johanna blinked and hesitantly lifted her arms to do the same. _

"_Good, next; if someone approaches you and grabs your wrist, first thing is to pull away. But if you can't, take your nails and shove them under the persons thumb nail." She demonstrated with her own hands. "Your best weapons, if you aren't armed, are your teeth and nails. No one is excluded from the danger of others, you must always be prepared."_

_So from then on, Dante would teach Johanna a little every night about defense and escape theories. Snow began to fall and Christmas soon passed; Dante had to ask for another book as she had filled out her first with logs, spells, strategies, and drawings. She continued to practice during the night, not ever wanting to loose her talent. _

_She hadn't expected Johanna to peak in when she was bending down on her right foot, her left high in the air while her body was flat against her right leg. "Oh wow!" She breathed. That scared Dante out of her wits causing her to fall over. _

"_WAH, what the hell?!" Dante's head whipped around to see Johanna tiptoeing over. _

"_Wow that was amazing! How are you able to do that?" She asked, her hands touching the black toeshoes on Dante's feet. Dante looked away feeling her cheeks burn._

"_I'm a ballet dancer," she muttered, pulling her legs close to her, the black cloak she wore hid them away. "I don't want to become unpracticed."_

"_Could...could you show me some more?" Johanna asked eagerly._

_Dante blinked and slowly nodded before getting up and settled back onto her toes before moving fluidly around the room doing small tricks. Johanna softly clapped and squealed. _

_A few days later caused Dante's content world to jolt to a heavy stop and then flip. _

_Judge Turpin opened Dante's door; it was near noon and Dante was at her desk writing. "Ah, Ms. Couvent," he said "scribbling away as usual." He gave a slight grin but Dante just looked up at her wall with a deep scowl. "Ah, Ms. Couvent, you have resided in my home for nearly a year now, am I correct?" _

_Dante closed her book and turned towards the man and gave a slightly forced grin. "Yes, I have enjoyed myself very much here." She said. The judge's grin turned into a slight smirk._

"_I am glad you think so; well as you know Johanna is my ward and you seem to like her very much." He said, his hands weaving into his pockets. Dante just nodded, not quite sure where the man what leading the conversation to. "Well, I want you to marry me, and we will properly adopt dear Johanna." He said, bringing a gloved hand out and holding it up to her. _

_Dante's eyes widened at the straightforwardness, feeling a dark weight of dread slowly laid itself onto her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound made itself known and she shut it in confusion. Taking a breath and swallowing, Dante stood up and found her voice._

"_May…May I have some time to consider?" she asked. His eyes flashed and his smirk grew._

"_What is there to consider? You will marry me whether you like it or not." He said before leaving the room swiftly. _

_Once the door clicked close, Dante felt the strength in her legs give out and she fell to her knees. Then all of a sudden deep fury erupted and it was like a griffin was on a rampage in Dante's heart. She didn't know why, but the fact that he didn't ask and more like demanded for her hand in marriage was nothing compared to the obvious reason behind it all. _

_She had heard of the story of what had happened to a barber fourteen years ago, and of the terrible things the judge had done to gain what he wanted. Dante knew the consequences if she refused him but she also knew of the consequences if she accepted and she would take the former no matter what. _

_Quickly, Dante took out her wand and quietly shrank her books and other possessions. Putting them into her special pouch, Dante then shrunk a majority of the dresses and put them into it as well; she would transfigure and change them later. Taking off her elaborate dress, she slipped on a simple green dress with a small black corset that reached under her bust. Dante grabbed her old tennis shoes and pulled them on along with her cloak. _

_Just as she had shoved her pouch into her hidden pocket, Johanna entered the room. "Dante, where are you-!" She was cut off by Dante's hand slapping over her mouth. _

"_Shut up," she hissed "I have to get out of here, Turpin wants me to marry him and either way if I don't leave now I'm screwed." Her tone was harsh. Johanna's eyes brimmed with tears and Dante softened. She drew the smaller girl into a tight hug._

"_Thank you so much, you are a very precious person to me. You helped me out with many problems and you're a great friend." Dante pulled away and softly kissed Johanna's forehead. "Don't forget my lessons squirt," she said fondly as Johanna stuck her tongue out at her in reply. _

"_Alright, well you'd better hurry." She said, pointing to the window. Dante nodded and gave the girl another hug before briskly walking over to the window and opening it._

"_You really are my best friend, and little sister." Johanna smiled tearfully as Dante jumped out onto the ground. Dante then scaled the fence and nimbly landed onto the sidewalk. Looking back up she waved to Johanna but she regretted not just running because she turned around to face a furious Judge Turpin._

"_What do you think you are doing?" he asked his voice dangerously low and shook with ferocity. Dante gulped and felt her courage leaving her but then the griffin returned and she straightened._

"_Making a _physical_ refusal to your __**demand**__ of marriage." She said firmly before dashing away._

_She ran for what seemed forever but she again regretted slowing down because she was grabbed harshly and shoved into a dark ally. "You will be _mine_." He snarled as he pinned her arms behind her. _

_Dante struggled but just ended up feeling a stinging sensation on her back as a hidden blade cut through her cloak and dress. "Stay still wench!" He spat but Dante wouldn't give up and ended getting worse cuts across her back. _

_Then she was slammed into the wall and she tried to scream when Turpin slashed her corset and dress, splitting her skin open. Her mouth was covered by his large hand and his long legs prevented Dante from kicking him. _

"_I will have you," he whispered into her ear as he continued to cut the dress open. Dante saw where he was headed and she was to be damned before she allowed him to continue. She thrust her hips forward, loosening one of her legs so that she could knee him where it hurt most. _

_Turpin let out a loud howl but he just dropped his weight onto Dante making any real movement for her possible. "You whore!" he then began to slash at her legs and Dante felt tears burn at her eyes._

_The griffin roared in rage bringing hidden strength into Dante and she then struggled to reach up. Finally, her hands reached his face and pulled him into a kiss; this stopped his movements completely as he stared into her eyes in surprise and confusion. He pulled away and searched her face for an answer._

"_Dante…" he whispered, his eyes then clouded in obvious lust, his fingers trailing her lips and Dante felt bile rise up her throat as a hard form pressed against her leg. _

_Dante then felt a smirk pull at her face and Turpin looked at her in confusion. "Kiss my ass you cock sucking THUNDERCUNT!" She screamed before sinking her fangs into his fingers. He yelled and ripped his hand away; Dante grinned and licked the crimson fluid off her lips. Then she pounced and savagely clawed at anything she could reach. _

_Blinded with rage, Dante finally left the groaning man in the ally.

* * *

  
_

Youko-chan-Yes sorry about the language!


	4. Chapter 4

youko-chan=Hey guys, sorry about not uploading lately, I'm just about to graduate and everything's happening at once! I've got a job and its fun but time consuming! I've also started to paint again so that's gonna take some more time. I'm also working on this lord of the rings story, I'm almost finished it! Eeee!

Ok, well anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Dante opened her eyes; that was the last thing she could remember. Raising her arms, the bandages on her arms were beginning to stain red. If only she was conscious, she could have healed them and none of the wounds would leave a scar. But it was obvious that she had been unconscious for a few days at least and it was too late for such a regeneration.

She sighed. _Ah, tis the life of a vampire hybrid. _She thought with a dry smirk. Her mother had told her once that vampires, no matter how old the scar or wound, could heal them without as much as a mark left. But Dante was a hybrid, half vampire, half human. She did not need blood to _live_, but she did need to feed every now and then as she was a vampire and craved blood.

_Though, I have to admit_ she thought, _it's got more ups than down_. She didn't die from sunlight, she could eat normally; she had their strength and stealth, cat-like grace and physical features, and their sensitive senses. The strangest part of the deal was that in time, when her vampire instincts decided she was ready, her body would stop aging and she would be like other vampires, the earths circle stopping for her.

The constant throbbing of her wounds began to irritate her so she did what she could and healed them. She knew the lady, _Nellie was it_, would probably ask questions but at the moment, Dante fell into a deep sleep.

It was around noon when Dante woke up; the sun filled the room brightly, but would have shone even more were the windows not so grimy. Yawning, Dante sat up and reached for her pouch with her wand. Saying a few well chosen words, the windows were clean, as were the floors.

After cleaning up the spacious room, Dante took a real look around and saw an old crib that was broken and old. Standing, she carefully moved it; she got the feeling that it was precious and shouldn't be taken away. So instead she just moved it to the corner of the room and left it there.

Then Dante heard steps coming up the stairs and soon Nellie came through the door. "Oh! Ye're up!" she said with surprise. Dante shrugged and began to make the sheets to look more like a bed and just a little neater. Nellie looked around in shock, "what in teh world happened 'ere?" She asked in confusion.

Dante shrugged, "woke up and it was like this" she lied. The baker looked at her with slight suspicion but decided to forget about it.

"Ah well, waste not; now lets get your wounds re-dressed." Before Dante could protest, Mrs. Lovett dragged her out and down the stairs; she pulled the girl into her bedroom and got out medicine.

"Look, I'm fine really," Dante argued but Nellie just shushed her and ordered her to take off her slip. Dante sighed and did as the woman said and stood there nude.

Nellie glanced at her before beginning to take off the bloody bandages. "See, I'm fine." Dante said as the woman gasped at the healed scars, still slightly red but healed. Her head jerked back up to stare at her in fear and awe. Dante sighed and shook her head, "you're safe from me, I don't need blood to survive." She said with a smirk, her fangs glinting.

Mrs. Lovett took a step back and squeaked; Dante shrugged and continued to stand there with loosened bandages and stark naked without shame. "I'm not going to hurt you, besides I only like men's blood; women's blood is too sweet." She said wrinkling her nose. Nellie stared at her as if searching for a lie but didn't find one so she carefully took a step forward and helped Dante remove the bandages.

"Mah word," Nellie breathed. Dante looked at the full length mirror in the corner and couldn't help but stare at her reflection as well. Walking closer, Dante could see all of the scars that littered her once unmarred skin.

Cross shaped scars covered her legs and arms, on her chest was a large X that crossed between her breasts, one was long and started at the bottom of her neck and down and reached across her waist. Turning slightly, Dante couldn't help but cringe as her back was covered in thick long scars stretching across her shoulder blades and down to her hips; they almost looked like whip lashes but they were too clean.

"I'll run a bath for ya," Nellie said before leaving the room. Dante didn't reply and continued to feel slight despair at her now ruined body as she inspected her reflection. A few minutes later, Nellie came back an announced her bath.

Once Dante was clean, she went up the small staircase that led to her room with Nellie behind her. The older woman offered her clothing and Dante shook her head but didn't explain why. Nellie sighed and left the room to bake more of her horrible pies.

Dante pulled out her pouch and enlarged one of her more simple dresses. Transfiguring it, she then pulled the now black dress, a short black corset that ended beneath her bust with silver lining and ties. She spelled the collar to reach up to her neck like a turtle-neck and the sleeves to reach her fingers with large black, silver lined cuffs.

Satisfied, she then pulled on flat black shoes and cut her robe's sleeves off and raised the collar, its dark green was almost black until she stepped into the sunlight.

Finally she let down her hair and let it dry naturally and walked down the stairs and into the bakery. She knew she would be of no help with baking; although she was near potions master rank, she was terrible at cooking.

"Need help?" She asked as she saw the woman bustling around, flour covering her face and clothing. The woman looked up and grinned.

"Nah, it's bad enough, but maybe ya could clean i' up a bit?" She asked dubiously. Dante contemplated whether to just use magic or do it the muggle way, she could always obliviate the baker if needed. She grinned and took out her wand, drawing a curious glance from Nellie. "Whut's that fa'?" she asked.

"Just watch, scourgify," she said waving her wand and the dust and grime covering the window disappeared. Nellie gave a startled gasp and stumbled back, flour flying into the air.

"Witch!" She hissed harshly. Dante just grinned.

"There's a whole population," she said making Nellie begin to hyperventilate. "Ah don't worry, be glad I'm a gray." She said.

Nellie, despite her fear gave her a curious look. "Meaning I'm not light but I'm not dark; I will not choose between them because they both have their ups and downs. When I decide on which side, it will be the one most likely to win. So far it seems the dark side is growing, but that doesn't make me evil." Nellie didn't move but her fear edged away.

Dante shrugged before taking a seat at the old table and fiddled with her wand. "Right now, I need to find a way to keep out of sight." She said, searching through her memory. "I can't exactly do a glamour, that's not my best spell not to mention it takes too much concentration to keep it on," muttering, Dante didn't notice that Nellie raised an eyebrow and sat across from her.

"We could dress yah up as ah boy an' yah could maybe change yer 'air color?" She said suddenly. Dante looked up at her in surprise before grinning.

"Brilliant Mrs. Lovett!" Nellie just smiled and buffed her nails. Dante looked out the large window and saw the streets moving with people and horses. "But I can't do it here, too many people. Come upstairs with me, I'm going to need your help." Dante said standing quickly and running up to her temporary bedroom.

Nellie followed soon after and found Dante in the middle of a large pile of stuff and a large trunk that was wide open and filled with stuff. "Whut's all this?" She asked in confusion.

"Almost everything that I own, I learned at a young age to always carry what is important to you at all times incase you might loose it." Dante said distractedly as she searched through the mass of things. "Ah ha!" she said pulling out a small used book and flipped through it. "My foster mother loved to create different spells to change her appearance, I'm sure there's something in here that is of use…ah! Here we go, it's a charm so it will stay for only a certain amount of time but I can deal with that." Snapping the book shut, Dante grabbed her black wand and stood.

"Alright, let's see, first we'll need a big mirror," she enlarged her small hand mirror into a full length and placed it on the wall. "There we go, and next color decision…" she trailed off to look at the baker.

"Whut?...Oh, ok, well let's see 'ere…" she walked over and carded her fingers through a thick lock of red hair. "It's a shame teh hide this strange color but it's too noticeable or at least too easy tah remembah." She said tapping her nose. "We'll go with sometin' completely different…ah think yah'd look best with a light color, maybe yellow?" Dante stuck out her tongue. "dark then…hm how about black, it is a complete turn around from bright red?" Dante hummed before shrugging.

"That sounds reasonable," she said before lifting her wand and casting the charm. Then all of a sudden black began to bleed from her roots down the tips of her hair.

"That's perfect," Nellie said, admiring the long midnight locks. "It's definitely different than your original hair color. What are you going to do about the length? It will be a bit strange for a boy to have such long hair, but it would be such a shame to cut it." She said.

Dante had to agree, hair growth potions were null on her and it took her a long time to grow her hair out. "I agree, I think I'll just keep it braided and pulled together." Nellie raised an eyebrow, not quite knowing how that would look. Dante just spelled her long hair into a tight braid and it lifted and wrapped around at the base of her neck.

She did spell some of her front hair and snipped off some in rough cuts to give her feminine face more of a male shape. "Now yer clothes dearie, I'm sure ya can't expect to be able to walk around in skirts as a boy now can ya?" Nellie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The vampire hybrid nodded and transfigured her clothing into breeches and a loose shirt with the same color scheme. "Too bad yer got a set like those, they'll be hard teh hide," Mrs. Lovett pointed to Dante's size C chest. Dante felt her cheeks flush and looked around before spotting her extra gauze.

She spelled it to go under her shirt and wrap around her chest to bind her breasts to her. It hurt and it caused breathing to be difficult but Dante knew she would have to become used to it if she planned on escaping the judges' eyes. Dante looked at her cloak and back up at Nellie. "Could I keep it?" She asked. Nellie shrugged but then shook her head.

"Yeh wore it when Ah found yeh, might need to at least change it." She said. Dante sighed and shrank it into a vest and buttoned it. She then glanced at her Slytherin crest and knew she couldn't have that showing, she had definitely been seen with it near Turpin.

Instead she morphed it into a design that she had seen on her favorite muggle anime _Full Metal Alchemist_ and it was the snake wrapped around a cross with a small crown. "Different enough?" she asked.

The baker tilted her head slightly before nodding. "I'd say that's completely different than teh other crest yah 'ad though the snake is a bit obvious but not enough tah be noticeable I think; just be careful around Turpin if yah end up speaking to him face the face or near enough for him to notice yah."

Dante nodded and viewed her now boy reflection. Satisfied, she then replaced everything back into her bags and into her trunk; though she did transfigure some of her dresses into more men's' clothing, changing the colors and leaving them for later. Wrapping a thin scarf around her neck to hide the last scar as well as a pair of gloves, Dante headed after Mrs. Lovett.

"Now, we'll beh lucky tah get any customers, and yer pretty much a differen' person so I guess yeh can go off and explore. Don't get lost, and keep an eye out for that Turpin."

Dante nodded and left the shop, hoping to find that street where she had seen the Leaky Cauldron. After wandering around a bit and some directions from an old beggar woman, she finally found Holiday Street which led her to First Street where the pub was.

Entering the pub, she got a few strange looks as she wasn't wearing a cloak but she just walked past them and into the small court yard. Praying that it was the same code, Dante took out her wand and tapped the bricks; she grinned as the bricks began to shift and turn into a familiar arch way.

Diagon Ally was just as it was in the future, people buzzing and scurrying around in their different cloaks, buying and selling. Dante knew she would be disappointed with the limited materials in the apothecary as some that she needed had yet to be discovered or at least found to have use in potions. She weaved her way through the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Knockturn Ally was also still there.

Slipping into the dark ally, Dante skillfully walked down the winding paths and soon found what she was looking for. It was a shop specifically for dark creatures; hopefully it had what she needed. Quickly, Dante retrieved her family's crest for verification of her breed as the name Couvent was her mother's name, also one of the strongest and oldest of the vampire covens.

She lightly tapped the small bell on the front desk and a small man came waddling out of the many isles. He looked Dante up and down and raised a brow in question. Dante just tossed her crest badge and he caught it easily and inspected it. He finally looked up with a grin.

"A Couvent, in London, well, what do you need from here that's not in Italy?" He asked before tossing it back and going behind the desk.

"I need blood restraints, a guardian, and night runes." She said without a pause. His head jerked up and his eyes once again inspected her.

"Ah, a hybrid," he muttered but flinched when Dante snarled, her teeth flashing in the limited light.

"Do not test my blood _mortal_," she hissed and decided to twist the truth to her advantage. "My time stopped three decades ago and I have yet to stop gaining power. You will get what I need and _not_ insult me with your disgrace. Is that in any way clear?"

The wizard nodded quickly before scurrying through the shelves and collecting the items. He came back and using his wand, had the items packaged. "Will that be all?" he asked.

Her reply was short and he jumped at her cold tone. "One galleon and two sickles." She quickly got the right amount out and tossed in an extra sickle.

Shrinking her packages, Dante left the store to head over to another. With her mood darkening every moment, Dante picked up her pace so she would be done with the incompetent humans.

* * *

It's not very long but I'm getting there! Some of it had been deleting it when i transferred my documents to my new computer so i've had to rewrite a bunch of this stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

Youko-chan=oook so it's been a very long time since I've updated anything! I've been working on a story with a friend and busy with Mechacon. I'm totally going as Alucard from Hellsing and it's badass! I even made the Joshua!

My wrists have terrible tendonitis so I've needed to take a break because they've been hurting really badly lately. Canoeing and Kayaks don't help.

So I had a really random urge to work on this story while on a very long car ride. So hopefully, I'll get better reviews! Yay!

* * *

Entering the apothecary, Dante took what she needed, paid and quickly left.

Dante left Knockturn Ally and with her purchases, headed over to the owlry and purchased an eagle. Next she went into Honeydukes and purchased a lot of blood pops.

Satisfied with her purchases, Dante swiftly left Diagon Ally and headed back out to London.

Months passed and Dante grew accustomed to the life with Mrs. Lovett and avoiding the judge. Her birthday came and passed without much notice.

She was making her bed when she heard Mrs. Lovett's excited voice; obviously a poor soul had entered the shop.

Dante was tempted to give the poor pie maker money to pay for meat but decided to ignore that temptation as it was fun to watch people come in and leave quickly.

The hybrid nearly fell in surprise when a strangled yell came from Mrs. Lovett's sitting room. Dante, quick on her feet, rushed down.

"Something happen?" Dante sensed another and saw a dark figure shaking in fury.

"Oh, Dante, this is Mr. B-Todd, Sweeney Todd. He's going to be rooming with you. He's a barbor."

Dante shrugged, she never was really in her room. "Come with meh love." Mrs. Lovett ushered Sweeney up the stairs, Dante following. The man stopped in the doorway. "Come on love, nuthin to be afraid of." She cooed.

Sweeney entered the room and saw the small crib that Dante had pulled to the corner and that incence was next to it.

Dante saw Mrs. Lovett pick up a board and pick up a small box. Sweeney slowly walked over and knelt. He took the box and something began to call Dante and she too walked over.

The dark man opened the wood and beautiful silver razors shone in the light.

"My friends," he whispered as he pulled out one. "See how they glisten, see this one shine." It was obvious that he didn't realize that they were next to him. "How he smiles, in the light."

Dante could see his reflection in the blade he held up. "My faithful friend; speak to me friend; whisper, I'll listen." For some reason Dante could hear small whispers echoing around the room. Her eyes glanced at the razors with wariness, as if they were actually talking like Sweeney said.

"I know, I know, you've been locked out of sight all these years like me my friends." He stood and held the razors up with a wistful smile. "Well I've come home to find you waiting. Oh and we're together, and we'll do wonders. You there my friend," he held up another razor, Mrs. Lovett stood behind him, her face gazing at him with love.

"I'm your friend too Mr. Todd. If you only knew Mister Todd," she placed a hand on Sweeney's shoulder which he was completely oblivious to.

"Now with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand, my friend, my clever friend!" Sweeney exclaimed.

Dante watched the two with pity; Mrs. Lovett pined for something she could never gain and Sweeney lost everything, even some of his sanity.

"And now you'll shine,"

"Don't they shine beautiful!" Nellie trilled.

"'Twas merely silver, oh you shall drip rubies," that caught Dante's attention. "You shall drip-"

"Precious rubies," Dante finished for him without thinking. It was as if it were only she and the razor.

Sweeney's dark black eyes watched her with surprise and curiosity. He didn't move when she took a few steps toward him. He was slightly startled when she lifted a hand to drag her finger down the sharp blade, slicing her index finger open.

"Dante what are yeh-" Nellie's question trailed off when Dante brought her finger to her lips and her tongue darted out to led the red liquid roll onto her tongue.

She then dropped her hand, completely ignoring the fact that her finger continued to bleed profusely. Her eyes met Sweeney's and he saw the same lust for blood he craved. "Leave us." He growled.

Nellie flinched, startled by his harsh tone but glanced at Dante before leaving the room.

"At last, my arm is complete again." Sweeney growled. Then suddenly, he turned towards Dante. "Now who are you lad, and how is it you crave it as I?" he asked roughly.

Dante's eyes flicked up to his face, as a cruel smirk grew. "I'm guessing you're Benjamin Barker." It wasn't a question.

The man's eyes flashed and Dante held up a hand. "I'm betting its Judge Turpin's blood you're after." Sweeney raised a brow. "He ruined my body, so I'll ruin him." She snarled. "And I'm not a lad," she said before letting her hair down. "I'm hiding from the same man you want to kill. I'm going to help. Don't worry," she grinned. "The finishing blow is all yours."

Sweeney was quiet for some time so Dante decided to sit on her bed and write more into her journal. She looked up when he began to pace; with her attention distracted, Dante just watched him go back and forth till her neck hurt.

Finally, she got bored and took out her slippers. "You're boring." She stated. Sweeney looked up as she tied the last ribbon. "So try and stick to the sides, I'll be using the middle to practice."

The man continued to stand still at his spot, his eyes following Dante's every move with a hint of curiosity and irritation. She ignored him and walked to the center of the room.

She began to stretch and work her feet. Sweeney had yet to move so she decided to walk right up to him. "Come on, get out of the way." She said pushing him off to the side. He glared at her as she turned around to go back to the center and raised his razor.

"Oh don't bother, if I wanted to kill you you'd already have been bled dry by now." She said looking at him exasperated. He stood stock still, his razor open and risen. She sighed and lifted her leg onto the bar and stretched over it. "My mother was a vampire, my father was a wizard, both dead, got here and was taken by Judge Bastard, ran away, god my body maimed, been living here for almost a year." She said before switching legs. "Pretty much my life story; I know about you, so don't bother."

He felt great irritation towards the girl, but he was also fascinated by her attitude and story. He closed his razor and picked up the small box with his other razors, placiuyng the razors on the small table next to the bed.

It was a week later when Dante felt it. She was helping Mrs. Lovett close the shop when a sharp pain gripped her heart. She dropped the dirty plate as she clutched her chest and gagged. "Dante! Ah don't 'ave the money teh replace that!" Nellie yelled as she looked up from behind the counter and as she saw Dante doubled over she rushed over, forgetting about the broken china. "Whut's happenin?"

"It's begun-help me upstairs!" Dante urged as she gasped for air. Nellie quickly did so and she helped her rush upstairs, ignoring Sweeney's dark stare. "The-trunk!" Dante groaned, bringing a hand to her mouth, feeling her fangs elongate.

Sweeney, seeing that neither Nellie nor Dante could open the trunk so he swiftly walked across the room and opened the trunk. "The chest…at the bottom…hurry!" Sweeney searched through the clothing and books and found a small chest. "A-alohamora!" the chest clicked open and Dante shook off Nellie's hold.

Waving her wand, Dante had the chains attach themselves to the wall and she then grabbed the six plaques that had runes covering them. She positioned them into a small circle right below the chains and then summoned the blood restraints.

She tore off her top jacket so she was wearing only her shirt and she untied the restraints to her chest as she knew that would be a problem. She then slapped the blood restraints which were basically priest seals onto her collar bone and forehead.

"Mrs. Lovett I'm going to need your help…I'll explain everything in two days time." Dante said with slight difficulty with her fangs now three times their normal size. Nellie pursed her lips but walked over. "And Mr. Todd, I suggest you keep a good distance, you're a male and I will not be in control of most of my actions once these chains are on." She said bowing her head to him.

Nellie hesitantly took the clasps and Dante instructed her how to put them onto her wrists and the one to her neck. "Good…now," Dante waved her wand and the room shimmered slightly. "This room is now sound proof, no one can hear anything that will go on inside. I'm sorry Mr. Todd, but that's the most I can do with this state." Sweeney just grunted. Dante handed Nellie her wand, "please put this in the trunk. When the seals break off in two days, I will need blood so if you can have a fresh male, alive, ready…make sure he's not disgusting but not needed."

Dante then took a deep breath, knowing that in a few moments, her body would be in extreme pain. Clenching her fists, Dante stepped into the rune circle and immediately the plaques began to glow and rise to circle Dante. The chains suddenly tightened and bound together, causing her wrists to be shoved behind her as her wrist clasps melded together. Dante's breath became harsh, her mouth gaping open as her fangs unsheathed even more with saliva dripping.

Her body began to haunch over and a deep growling erupted from her as suddenly her body arched up and a piercing scream erupted from her throat. Nellie cried out and covered her ears; Sweeney acting quickly, ushered the baker from the room and closed the door. He was used to screaming from when he was transported so he ignored it and began to again work on his razors.

Sweeney would glance up every now and then as Dante's screams had stopped some time ago and all she did was growl and struggle against the chains, her eyes blood red and wild. He noticed that her eyes were kept trained on him, her gaze dark and hungry. She continued to pull at her chains for hours before finally she slumped and just watched as Sweeney paced.

A day passed and Dante was back to struggling against the chains that bound her. Sweeney watched as she tried to bite through the metal though it was futile.

It wasn't until it was nearly midnight the next day when Dante had slumped the floor as the chains slacked. Then all of a sudden Sweeney could hear a heart beat and realized it was Dante's. The beating was erratic and fast before it began to slow before finally it stopped and Sweeney saw that Dante stopped breathing. He quickly left the room and went outside and quickly went to the nearest bar and found one of the younger slums he had seen before. He grabbed the drunken man and pulled him back towards the bakery.

The drunken man didn't protest as they entered the room and Sweeney jerked his arm causing the man to stumble and land on the floor in front of the immobile Dante.

"Whuutz gozin onnnn?" the man slurred as he twisted his head and looked at Sweeney with his unfocused eyes. At his voice, suddenly Dante twitched and her hands flexed showing long nails. The drunk looked back at Dante as her shoulders began to twist and she began to push herself off the floor.

Sweeney took a few steps back in precaution. Dante's red eyes had darkened to an even darker red almost black and her mouth was open and the fangs glistened. Without any sign of movement, Dante was suddenly latched onto the man, her fangs sunken deep into the juncture of his neck.

* * *

I've got lots to update yay! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Youko-chan=onward!

* * *

Blood filled Dante's mouth and she moaned in relish. She continued to drink until nothing left was in the now shriveling body. She felt more complete than ever as she let the body fall to the floor but then felt pain wracking her body and she slumped back onto the floor. "Holy shit." She wheezed as she rolled on her back. She felt like she needed to breathe but she didn't feel her lungs expand and couldn't feel her heat beating. "It's done…" she trailed off before closing her eyes and allowing herself to fall into a deep healing sleep.

Sweeney eyed the corpse before stuffing it into another large trunk, one Mrs. Lovett had given him. Glancing back at the sleeping creature he sighed before scooping her up and dumping her onto her bed. He sat on his cot next to it and stared at the small crib.

Dante, every day had lit small incense next to the dirty old crib and said a small prayer in a strange language. Mrs. Lovett had asked her why she did so once and all she had said was that 'no one should loose what she had lost'. She never elaborated on that small riddle but Sweeney hadn't cared much for that. He felt slight gratitude towards the woman but great irritation as she continued to treat him like he was her friend…not a friendly friend but she held back nothing when speaking to him.

Sweeney jutted his bottom lip out in thought. He had been on Fleet Street for more than a week and he had yet to put any action onto his revenge. He let out a frustrated growl and stood to begin pacing again.

Hours later, Dante's eyes flickered open and she found herself on her bed. She sat up and groaned in pain; her body had been slightly reconstructed, her tan hadn't disappeared but her fingers and legs were longer, her rib cage had widened as well as her hips. She saw that her nails were longer and to a point. Dante was disappointed that her scars hadn't gone away but they had turned white against her golden skin making them even more obvious. She growled and felt her fangs had lengthened as well as the teeth on her bottom row.

Dante let out a guttural growl before pushing herself off the bed. Her golden eyes scanned the room; it was dark and empty and the window showed that it was night. She limped over to her trunk, the new length of her legs made her feel slightly awkward. She pulled out her wand and put on an undershirt and an over shirt. She slipped on a clean pair of breeches and her leather boots. Simply tying her hair back as she didn't feel using a lot of energy.

She transfigured a long cane and limped down the stairs. She found Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney drinking gin. "Yo," she said raising a hand making Nellie jump in her seat.

"Love, ya gave meh a fright!" she said placing a hand on her chest. Dante could hear her heart beat and nearly see the blood that flowed through her veins in her neck.

"Sorry," Dante grinned, her fangs glinting in the light. Sweeney just downed his gin while Nellie just gave a heavy sigh.

"So, mind tellin' us whut that was all abou'?" Nellie asked after her heart had calmed down.

Dante just sat down with a groan and poured a small glass of gin. She drank it in one gulp and winced as it burned down her throat. "As you know I'm a hybrid, half vampire half human. Every hybrid doesn't need blood to live, but need to feed sometimes. We don't die from sunlight, we can eat normal foods, and we have the vampire strength, stealth, physical features, and sensitive senses. Now, at one point in all hybrids' lives, should they live long enough, their hearts will stop and they will no longer age.

"Now the reason why there are so few hybrids are mainly because the old tradition of society full bloods at the top, half blood hunted or despised, and humans whom are our food, and are considered weak and below vampires. But through time, vampires realized that when hybrids were created, they become true vampires in time but are able to walk in the sun. We hybrids end up being more powerful than the full bloods and that scared them." Dante poured another glass.

"So they began to condemn the hybrids before their time would stop, few escaped this. My mother, the vampire of my parents fell in love with my father and had me. Both died when I was young. At a young age, I had to research my kind and found an old historical document in the vampire archive.

"It said that when a hybrid's time stops, they become day walkers, but when they change they become rabid as if they are in a blood rage. When this happens, special wards, chains, and runes were created to lock the hybrids.

"Now full blooded vampires since the beginning have been very proud creatures. They hated the fact that something created by one of theirs and a human could grow to be even more powerful then they. So they hid that from the public documents so that no one could rise against them, or lower their rank in the food chain. We vampires are at the top, and then come mages, then high elves, then wizards, then werewolves, and so on until humans without magic at the bottom with the regular animals." She nursed her gin, eyeing Nellie and Sweeney.

Nellie looked like a child with a good bed time story while Sweeney only frowned as usual as he drank his own gin. "Go on go on!" Nellie urged. Dante shrugged.

"Not much left, except the fact that most hybrids born of a wizard or witch human didn't live past their stopping time. That's because when wizards come into their inheritance their magic requires their heart to pump it through their system, and most of the time their inheritance triggers their time stop. Lucky for me, my father worked for a powerful Dark Lord who kept me alive when my heart began to fail and was able to stall my stopping time."

Dante winced as she shifted in her seat, the pain of her new growth spurt stirred. "Why are yeh in pain love?" Nellie asked.

"My body was slightly reconstructed during the change." Dante replied after downing another glass of gin. "I now have the full physique of a vampire plus blood that I drink flows through my veins allowing me to be able to look more human and less conspicuous." Dante lifted a hand to show them her longer fingers and claws. "My body's bones have grown and shifted allowing me to consume less blood and have it last longer."

She sighed and sat back on the bench before glancing at Sweeney; using occulamency she read his mind and saw what irritated him. "What are you going to do about the judge?" she asked folding her hands. His eyes flicked towards her and glared but Dante just waved her hand. "Come on, I'm itching to get my claws in him." She said.

Sweeney looked away and nursed his gin, his own hands were also craving to spill the mans' blood.

"Well first we 'ave to get 'is name out, and ah 'ave the perfect ah-dea. Dante go get dressed dearie, were going teh the market." Dante raised an eyebrow before going upstairs to dress. She wore long pants tucked into her boots, she bound her chest and put on a loose white shirt with a vest and a jacket with a long scarf that she wrapped around her neck. She then braided her hair and tucked it into the scarf.

She went back downstairs and Sweeney was alone. "Nellie?" she called.

"In 'ere darlin'!" Dante walked into the woman's room and saw that she was trying to tie up her best dress. Though it too was old and scraggly. "Come 'elp meh dearie." Dante shrugged and helped her tie up the corset. Nellie then put on a hat over her mussed up hair. She ended up looking rather pretty, dirty and poor, but pretty.

"Now come on, to the'h market." She sang as she linked her arm with Sweeney's and Dante's and led the two out of the disgusting shop.

They walked through the crowds. "Every Thursdays, the I-talian is 'ere. All the rage 'e is." Nellie smirked. "Best barber in London they say." Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Italian?"

"Yes, though he doesn't have that nice shade of skin you have." She shrugged. Dante snorted.

"Not all of us are tanned Nellie." She merely shrugged and enjoyed the presence of Sweeney.

As they waited for the 'preformance' something seemed to catch Sweeney's eye. Dante turned slightly and saw that nasty man named Beetle. Sweeney took a step forward but Nellie held out a hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Wait, just wait." Dante said softly, watching the carriage for signs of movement. She hoped Beetle didn't notice Sweeney's obvious murderous intent.

Soon a little boy exited the red curtains and started to bang on a drum. Dante noticed that he was scruffy with hair sticking out of his ridiculous bowler hat.

"Ladie's and Gentelman, may I have your attention pah'lease!" he sang, his voice rather high but Dante thought he was adorable.

"Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair, what ought not to be there? Well ladies and gentleman. From now on you can awaken at ease!" Dante raised an eyebrow. Just what was going to come up next? "You need never again to have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare, gentlemen, you are about to see something what rose from the dead! On the top of my head!" he took off the hat and blond locks flew out in an awful haircut. It was obviously fake as he had very dark eyebrows.

"'Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. That's what did the trick sir true, sir true. Was it quick sir? Did it in a tick, sir! Just like an elixir ought to do." He walked over to grab a bottle and as he opened it Dante had to gag silently, whatever was in that bottle stunk!

"How about a bottle mister?" Dante felt grossed out as he sprinkled it onto a bald man's head and made him rub it around. "Only costs a penny, guarantee! Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth sir? You can have my oath sir, 'tis unique! Rub a minute, stimulating, isn't it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!"

Sweeney leaned over to Nellie. "Pardon me, ma'am what's that awful stench?" he asked loudly. The boy frowned in fear.

"Are we standing near an open drench?" Nellie asked just as loudly. Dante rolled her eyes; it was if they were singing!

"Pardon me sir what's that awful stench?"

The boy began to panic and cry out faster. "Anything what's slick sir soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's when they see how thick sir. You can have your pick sir of the girls! Want to buy a bottle missus?"

The bottle was passed around and it soon came to Sweeney who opened it and sniffed it with a wince.

"What is this?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Smells like...piss." Sweeney stated.

"Smells like wh-ew!" Nellie cried pushing the bottle away.

"It's piss with ink!" Dante said after taking a small whiff of the nasty shit in the bottle.

"Wouldn't touch it if I was you dear!" Nellie said to a man beside her who nodded. The boy looked like he was going to cry.

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots sir!"

"Keep it off your boots sir eats right through." Sweeney returned.

"Yes get Pirelli's use a bottle of it ladies seem to love it!"

"Flies do too!" Dante barked out. She regretted it slightly as she hears footsteps from inside the carriage.

A very strangely dressed man came out and the boy cowered away.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli! The king of the barbers, the barber of kings! E buon giorno, good day! I blow you a kiss!" Dante almost shrieked in outrage at his atrocious accent. How dare he claim to be Italian! She resorted to muttering angrily under her breath.

"And I, the so famous Pirelli I wish-a to know-a," Dante nearly punched him right there. "Who has-a the nerve-a to say, my elixir is piss! Who says zis?"

No one spoke for a moment before Sweeney looked up. "I do." He announced. The crowd gasped as the two women followed him on his way up to the stage. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink."

Pirelli sneered and looked away. "Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with 10 times more dexterity, than any street mountebank." Dante began to feel something was off about Pirelli, maybe because the piss in the bottle smelled like him.

Sweeney pulled out two of his razors and showed them to the crowd. "Do you see these razors?" he asked. "I lay them against £5. You are no match, sir." Pirelli leaned down to inspect the razors and Dante could have sworn she saw a glint of recognition. She narrowed her eyes, if he was going to be a problem she would kill him without hesitation.

"Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham."

"You hear this foolish man?" His exaggerated r's made Dante's eye twitch. "Now, please, you will see how he will-a regret-a his-a folly! TOBY" Pirelli swept his cape off and the boy scurried to get things set up.

"Who's for a free shave?" Dante asked. A few men raised their hands. Some men found a chair as Sweeney stepped onto the stage and Nellie handed him his shaving tools. Dante stood in the back, making sure Beetle didn't see her face.

Despite being a nasty man, Beetle noticed little things and she didn't want to kill the man just yet. She wanted him to be the one to report Sweeney's success to the Judge. She met eyes with Sweeney and he nodded.

"Will Beetle Bamford be the judge?"

"Glad as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors." Dante shuddered at his voice and wanted to kill him.

The contest stated at Beetle's whistle. Sweeney took his time and was very meticulous about his work. Pirelli did everything with an unneeded flourish and began to sing about his stupid fake successes about shaving the Pope. He had glanced at Sweeney and started to get too confident and when he decided to show off and cry out and hold his note. While he did this, with just a few strokes, Sweeney finished shaving the man before him perfectly.

He pulled away and began to clean his razor.

"The winner is Todd!" Beetle cried.

* * *

Youko-chan=oooh yeah


	7. Chapter 7

Youko-chan=onward!

* * *

Dante and Nellie smirked. They knew it long before. Pirelli and Sweeney exchanged a few words and the fake barber paid the real one.

"Toby!" Pirelli snarled and pushed the poor kid through the curtains and followed. They could hear him shouting and the sound of the whip cracking.

"Suppose it's just me gentle heart but I do hate to see a boy treated like that." Nellie said her expression blank but her eyes were sad.

A man walked up to them and asked about his establishment.

"We have a customer!" Dante sang quietly as they walked away. After the man had walked away Sweeney approached Beetle and with a disguised death threat, he told him to come and have a shave.

It was the next day and Nellie had Dante bring up an old and moldy chair upstairs. "It's not much of a chair, but it'll do." She said then proceeded to talk about it being her ex-husbands chair. Sweeney just worked on his razors restlessly.

"Why doesn't the beetle come?" he muttered. Dante had to agree with him, she was anxious to see the man's blood spill.

"He said before the week is out, and it's only Tuesday." Dante whined. Sweeney threw his sharpener under the table and stalked over to his broken mirror. Nellie and Dante exchanged glances.

"Easy, hush!" Nellie cooed. Dante gave her a warning look but she ignored it and continued over to Sweeney who still had an open razor. "What's the rush?" she continued to simper at his side. "Wait." She told him. Dante smirked.

"Think it through!" Sweeney didn't respond and inspected his razor. She then began to ramble about putting flowers in the room. "Ah wait, love, wait!"

"The judge!" Sweeney muttered and left the room only to be brought back by Nellie .

Sweeney said nothing but allowed her to lead him to the chair and Dante joined them. "Just think it all through," Dante added, eying Nellie's had on his shoulder.

She didn't really care about the fact that they were touching it was the fact that Nellie was pulling moves on a man who had just lost his family. Her eye twitched but she ignored it to comfort Sweeney.

"You've got to wait; half the fun is to plan it." Dante grinned. Sweeney's eyes flickered up to meet hers with a wicked gleam. His lips twitched before curling into a cruel smile.

"Gilly flowers maybe 'stead of Daisies…I dunno…what do you thi-?" Dante held up a hand to stop her talking and her head snapped over to the door just as a person knocked.

Sweeney swiftly pulled out his blade and ran to hide behind the door.

A boy, no older than seventeen barged in before pausing as he saw Dante and Nellie. "Oh I'm sorry mum, sir, excuse me."

"Mrs. Lovett love." Nellie said with her expression blank.

"Jonathan." Dante nodded her head and the boy did so back before turning his head and seeing Sweeney.

"Mr. Todd!" He exclaimed. "There's a girl who needs my help, such a sad girl and lonely, but beautiful, too and-!" Sweeney put a hand on his shoulder and lead him to the now vacant chair.

"Slow down, son." Sweeney said.

"Yes. I'm sorry." The boy sighed and sat. "This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then, this morning, she dropped this." He pulled out a key from his pocket. "Surely a sign that Johanna wants me to help her."

Dante had been preening her nails froze at the mention of the girl who kept her worrying. She looked at the boy in the corner of her eyes. Dante had always taken pride in her ability in judging characters and this boy was naïve. Very naïve, but he had a good heart and seemed to be head over heels for Johanna.

"That's her name Johanna." Sweeney's eyes hardened. "And Turpin is her guardian. He's a judge of some sort." Dante's grip on the window panel tightened and the wood snapped under her grip.

"Once he goes to court, I'm going to slip into the house, release her and beg her to come away with me tonight." Sweeney turned slightly and met eyes with Dante. She bit her lip slightly before shaking her head.

"Oh this is very romantic." Nellie said.

"Yes but I don't know anyone in London you see." Dante felt as if a light bulb had lit over her head. "And I need somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us away. "If I could keep her here just for an hour or two I would be eternally grateful."

"Bring 'er 'ere love." Nellie said. Dante saw the wheels turning in her mind as well. It seemed as if the three conspirators were now all on the same page.

The boy smiled and turned to face the woman. "Thank you ma'am. Mr. Todd?" Sweeney nodded. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you my friend!" He shook Sweeney's hand and ran out the door.

"Seems like the Fates are favoring you at last Mr. T." Nellie said clapping her hands together as she did a little jig.

"What is it? You'll have her back before the day is out."

"What about him?" Sweeney didn't have to say the name.

"Him, oh well let him bring her here." Nellie said as she ran a dirty rag over the dust at the top of the mirror. "Then, since you're so hot for a little, that's the throat to slit, my dear." Dante narrowed her eyes.

She knew that Sweeney wanted his daughter and she was pretty sure that with Johanna's big heart she could grow to accept him for who he became. Dante was also sure that Sweeney begrudgingly liked the poor boy.

Sweeney cleaned his hands before walking swiftly to the window. "Poor little Johanna." Nellie said as she looked up into the ceiling and began mumbling. Dante ignored her as she watched Sweeney's slightly relaxed form tense up.

The two women walked over to look out the window and they all stared at the gaudy man Pirelli with the boy. Sweeney looked at Nellie. "Keep the boy downstairs." She nodded and left the room.

Dante met eyes with the man and nodded. Making sure that everything feminine was hidden, she knelt onto the ground with a cloth and water and began to clean the floor. She could hear the conversation at the stairs before heavy feet climbed and came to the door. Sweeney stopped brushing off the chair and greeted the strange man.

"Mr. Todd." He said with his ridiculous fake accent.

"Mr. Pirelli." Sweeney countered. Pirelli smirked as he took off his hat.

"Call me Davey." Dante rolled her eyes at the natural London accent. It was obvious that he totally disregarded Dante as anything to be worried about. "Davey Collin's the name when it's not professional." He turned to the trunk and began to put down his things and took off his gloves. "I'd like my money back if you don't mind." Dante narrowed her eyes as she slowly scrubbed the floor.

"Why?"

"Because you entered into our little wager under false pretenses my friend." Sweeney held out a hand slightly to keep Dante from attacking the man. "So that you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future, I'll be taking half your profits from herewith. Share and share alike." He turned with a wicked smirk. "Mr. Benjamin Barker." Sweeney's eye twitched but he made no other expression.

He turned in a circle and walked across the room as he told a little tale of him working for Sweeney all of those years ago, remembering the silver blades. Sweeney frowned as he walked over to the pot of hot water.

"So, is we got a deal?" Davey asked. Dante slowly stood and stalked behind the tall man. "Or should I run down the street to me old pal, Beadle Bamford?" he slowly approached Sweeney. "What do you say to that, now?" He smirked. "Mr. Sweeney Todd?" he said in his fake accent and before Sweeney even moved Dante lashed out and knocked the man onto his back and straddled his hips and pinned his arms to the floor. His legs flailed about as he snarled.

Dante smirked as he struggled to get out of her grip but could not move. "Shut up and listen to me you moron." Davey's eye twitched as he growled in anger. "You have a choice slow and painful or quick and pleasurable." His angry look paused and turned confused. "I can torture you slowly and very painfully till you die, or I could bite you and make it a pleasurable ending." His nose wrinkled. "I'm a woman," she said as she brought his hand to her bound chest so that he could feel the lump of her breasts. His eyes widened.

"You couldn't kill me." He stated as he flexed his hand and Dante let his other go as it wrapped around her waist as he sat up. "Where did you get this broad Barker?" he asked. Sweeney didn't answer as he watched Davey try to coax Dante onto her back.

"You didn't choose though, shall I make the decision for you?" Dante asked. Davey smirked.

"Pleasure me." He demanded. Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Quick death, very well, at least I get fed." Davey frowned in confusion but never got a chance to ask as Dante quickly leaned down and sank her fangs into his neck and began to feed.

Davey moaned and reached around to grab her arse and his hips began to sway. Dante bit down harder only for him to almost giggle as if it were foreplay. Dante rolled her eyes but noticed that the man had good blood and she decided to savor it. She pulled away with her lips and teeth stained red.

Davey lay against the floor his chest heaving. His face and lips were white and his pulse was speeding as his heart worked three times harder to replenish the blood he had just lost. She looked over her shoulder to stick out her tongue at Sweeney. He merely glared at her before moving over to his bed and work on his blade.

"Aw you don't want to help?" she cooed as she swiped her tongue over the deep bite in the mans neck. Sweeney glared at her. "Fine, fine." She leaned down. "More for me I guess." She whispered before sinking her fangs into the other side of his neck and drained him so that he would die slowly.

"He said to make it pleasurable but never told me to make it quick." She said as she sat back. The man would die in a few hours of blood loss but he would remain conscious. His black eyes sought out hers in fear and confusion. "Oh my love you're going to die veery slowly." She cooed before getting off and standing.

"So I guess we should sell his stuff…oh what about the boy?" she asked just as she heard footsteps come running up the stairs. Sweeney stood and raised his blade. "No, I'll take care of this." She motioned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The boy had taken off that ridiculous wig and looked much better with his short brown hair. It was unfortunate that he had many new bruises since Dante had last seen him. "Whoah, slow down there kid. Mr. Pirelli's left on some business." She held the kids shoulders and ignored his protests as she led him back down the stairs. "Come on, we'll wait downstairs and have some gin eh?" The boy's protests stopped as a huge smile lit his face.

"Oh thank you sir!" he crowed before running into the kitchen. Dante followed and was surprised to see a plate with crumbs on it.

She looked at Nellie who had an expression of relief as the boy ran over to her asking quickly for some gin. Dante pointed at the plate and the woman just shrugged and left to get the bottle.

Once Toby had drunk a good third of the bottle, he knocked out and Dante moved him to Nellie's little couch next to the fire. "He'll be out for a little while." Dante said as they moved up to Sweeney's room.

Nellie took one look at Pirelli's wheezing form and let out a giggle. "Well looky 'ere." She said as she leaned down and pulled out the man's purse. "Waste not!" she sang as she stuffed it down her dress. "What are we going to do about the boy?"

"Send him up." Sweeney murmured. Dante raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window.

She ignored Nellie's simpering, asking to keep the boy when Dante saw something that made her let out a shrill cry.

"Sweeney!" The man was at her side in a second and he too saw the Judge and Beadle headed towards their shop. He put a hand on her shoulder as she had begun to tremble.

* * *

Youko-chan=oh no!


	8. Chapter 8

Youko-chan=onward!

* * *

Dante had yet to see the man after the attack and despite her powers, Dante was terrified. She barely heard Sweeney yell at Nellie but she heard her rush out.

Sweeney grabbed Dante's shoulders and shook them. "The Judge," he whispered before rushing to clean up the place. Dante blinked and quickly lifted the dying Davey into the empty trunk. She silenced it and closed it.

Quickly Dante made sure that she was well in her disguise and knelt back down to her scrubbing just in time for the bell on the door to ring. Looking up she felt her breath catch as fear and anger bubbled up in her chest.

There he was, Judge Turpin. He had aged in the past year, his hair now gray and age spots littered the side of his face. He was unkempt as he had some slight stubble and there was powder on his vest. She leaned her head down and tried to be inconspicuous.

"Mr. Todd."

"At your service, an honor to receive your patronage my lord." Dante felt like slapping her hand on her forehead.

"You know me sir?" Sweeney was quick to recover.

"Who in the wide world, does not know the great Judge Turpin?" Dante felt like gagging at the amount of honey that coated Sweeney's words. Turpin raised an eyebrow and began to comment about the place.

"And yet the Beadle says that you're the most accomplished of all barbers in the city." Dante could see Sweeney's eyes moving as he quickly formulated a plan.

"That is gracious of him sir," Sweeney then proceeded to coax the man into his chair.

"You see sir, a man infatuated with love," Turpin said quickly. "I'm her ardent and eager slave. Lend me a more seductive tone, bur first sir I think a shave."

"The closest I ever gave." Sweeney purred and began to whistle as he began to work.

"You're in a merry mood I see." Turpin commented.

"Tis your delight catching fire from one man to the next,"

"Tis true sir love can still inspire the blood to pound the heart to leap higher,"

Dante nearly hurled at the fact that the man rhymed.

"What more can man require than love sir?" Turpin asked as Sweeney brushed on the lather.

"Women, pretty women." Sweeney said. Turpin agreed. Sweeney then pulled out one of his blades and smiled softly. Once again Dante could hear the subtle whispers coming from the blade. She felt drawn to them as she watched the barber handle them like a lover and began to sharpen it slowly. Just as he was going to slit the throat, Dante was going to stop him since she had every right to kill the judge when he sat up.

"Make haste, and if we wed you'll be commened sir."

"My lord!" Sweeney pulled him back down. "And who, may it be said is your intended sir?"

"My ward." Dante nearly shrieked in anger. Sweeney sent her a sharp look and she lowered back down. "A pretty little rosebud."

"Pretty as her mother?" Dante did slap her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all sir, pretty women!" Sweeney said quickly as Turpin smirked and lay back down. Sweeney slowly began to shave him. They soon began to almost sing of the lovely attributes of women.

Dante felt like throwing up but noticed Sweeney moving to slit his throat she didn't notice Anthony until it was too late.

"Mr. Todd, it's Johanna! She said she'd leave with me tonight!" the boy's excitement fell into fear as he saw the Judge.

"You!" the judge spat as he stood. "There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time. Johanna elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you nor any other man shall ever set eyes on her again!" Dante nearly shrieked as the judge said that he would never return as he stormed out.

"Mr. Todd you have to help me!" Anthony pleaded.

"Out." Sweeney murmured.

"Mr. Todd please!"

"Out!" Dante screeched as she shoved the boy against the door. Anthony quickly fled the room as Nellie rushed in.

"All this shouting and running about, what's happened?"

"I had him."

"The sailor busted in, I know." Nellie locked the door. "Then I saw them both running down the stairs."

"I had him!" Sweeney snarled and began to pace.

"Easy now hush!"

"Why did I wait, you told me to wait and now he'll never come again!" he paced back over to the window. "There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and its filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it." He smirked. "But not for long. They all deserve to die!" he crowed.

"Then you'll never see Johanna again. We'll get another chance." Dante spat halting his rant. He glared at her but did not say anything. "We'll get that Judge I'll make sure of it. In the meantime, practice your throat slitting." She said as she turned to pull out the still wheezing Davey.

He turned his crazed eyes up to meet hers. "Here, start with this one." Sweeney pulled out his blade again and walked over to them.

Nellie watched with a morbid fascination as Sweeney leaned down and slowly slit the man's throat. The blood came spewing out and stained the barbers white shirt and face. Dante let the body drop and ran her tongue over the sharp bloody blade.

She then proceeded to spell the blood away and stuffed the body back into the trunk. Both Nellie and Dante escorted Sweeney downstairs and the baker got the gin out again.

"Now, we go' a body molderin' away upstairs. Wha' do yeh intend teh do about tha' then?"

"Dante will magic it away." Sweeney murmured. Nellie blinked and nodded.

"Oh yeah, course we could do tha'. Don't suppose 'e's go' any relatives that are gonna come pokin arou-." She paused. She turned to face Dante and Sweeney.

"Seems a down right shame…" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Shame?"

"Seems an awful waste…such a nice plump frame what's his name has…had…has…nor it can't be traced…" Dante had a bad feeling. "Business needs a lift, debts to be erased." Dante's stomach dropped as she realized just what Nellie was thinking. Sweeney obviously didn't get it. "Think of it as thrift…as a gift if yeh get mah drift…nah? Seems an awful waste…ah mean with the price o' meat wat it is, when yeh get it…if yeh get it?" Sweeney's face lit up.

"Ah…"

"Good you got it." Dante muttered and put her head in her hands.

"Take for instance Mrs. Moony!" Lovett crowed. "Using cats and toast…and cats make only six maybe seven at the most…and the taste?" Sweeney stood and took the woman in his arms and spun her around.

"Oh Mrs. Lovett how I've lived all these years without you I'll never know!"

"Well it does seem a waste! Think about it lots of other gentlemen'll be coming for a shave, think of all them pies!" Nellie crowed as they spun around in the room.

Dante sat on the counter and watched the two with a smile. They looked so goofy, Sweeney thinking about revenge and Nellie's thinking that he's thinking about her. Good lord that woman needed to move on. "Oh well at least it's entertaining." She mumbled.

"It's man devouring man my dear,"

"And who are we to deny it in here!" Nellie spun around out of Sweeney's grasp and shuffled over to her nasty pies and picked out one.

"These are desperate times Mrs. Lovett and desperate measures must be taken." Sweeney growled. "What is that?" he asked pointing to the pie.

"It's priest." Dante blinked and turned to see the two smirking.

"What?"

"Is it really good?"

"Sir it's too good, though they don't commit sins of the flesh…so it's pretty fresh!" Dante slapped her forehead. They were rhyming again.

"Awful lot of fat."

"Only where it sat." Dante mumbled and slapped her hand over her mouth. Sweeney turned and smirked at her while she groaned. He walked over to her. "No, no don't get me caught up in this!" but before she knew it she was in his arms prancing around the room.

Nellie laughed loudly but as Dante was spun around she saw a certain glint in the older woman's eye. Dante smirked she could have a lot of fun with this.

Using her ballet skills, Dante turned on her toe and ran her hand across Sweeney's shoulders and lifted her leg. "The history of the world my love," Sweeney purred into her neck.

"Save a lot of relatives' favors." Dante cooed as they danced together in a sort of tango.

"Is those below serving those up above!" Nellie wiggled to their side and put her chin on Sweeney's shoulder, stopping their dance.

"Everybody shaves to there should be plenty of flavors!" Dante smiled and took her into her arms and began to waltz with her.

"How gratifying for once to know that those above will serve those down below!" Sweeney took both of the women in his arms and spun them out before pulling them back into his chest. "What is that?" his eyes flicked to a rather burnt pie.

"Fop, finest in the shop!" Nellie fluttered over to it and picked up a pie covered in dust. "And we have shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd on top!" Dante felt Sweeney's arm tighten around her waist as his smirk grew.

He grabbed the chopping knife and pointed it at Nellie's neck. "I'll come again when you have judge on the menu."

"Wait, we don't have judge yet," Dante grabbed his arm and took hold of the blade over his hand. "But we have something you'd prefer even better."

"And what is that?" Sweeney asked his face very close to hers.

"Executioner!"

Sweeney snarled with a smirk and began to once again twirl Dante around the floor, making Nellie get that evil glint in her eye again. "Have charity towards the world my pets,"

"Yes, yes I know my love!" Nellie stomped in and nearly pushed Dante out of Sweeney's grip.

"We'll take the customers that we can get!"

"High born and low!" Dante added as she went to sit back onto the counter.

"We'll not discriminate great from small, no we'll serve any one," He snatched Dante again and pulled her close to him

"Meaning anyone," Dante took pity on Nellie and held out her hand. Nellie took it and was pulled into a close embrace by the other woman.

"And to anyone at all!" Nellie cried. Dante put her into a spin that made her fall off balance and she caught the woman in a dip.

"Fabulously done my love!" Dante purred and lifted Nellie back up. Dante narrowed her eyes.

"Johanna!" she whispered before rushing out of the shop.

* * *

Youko-chan=gasp!


	9. Chapter 9

Youko-chan=onward!

* * *

Dante raced down the streets, trying to find the house that trapped her and Johanna. "How could I get distracted?" she asked herself as she ran past the market. "He said that he would make sure that no man would ever see her again, did that mean he would kill her?"

A few minutes later Dante found the house and it had become very dark. She hid behind a wall to watch as Johanna was shoved into a cart screaming and Anthony was running towards her.

"Johanna!" He screamed as he ran after the cart. Judge Turpin scowled.

Dante narrowed her eyes and quickly put on a glamor that made her look as she had when the man had left her in the ally. She slowly walked over to him and finally he noticed her.

"Dante?" he whispered and took a step back.

"My lord…what have you done to me…look what you've done!" Dante cried as she showed her bloody wrists. Turpin backed up and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

Dante canceled the glamor and began to laugh. She slowly turned around and headed back to the shop where Sweeney and Nellie were waiting. "Sorry, I was worried about what the judge said. I saw Johanna being put in a carriage and Anthony followed." Sweeney snarled and moved to stand when Dante pushed him back down. "I will find where she is tonight. Would you like me to return with her?" she asked.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "Of course." He snapped.

Dante nodded and rushed upstairs to change into one of her dresses and put down her hair. She unbound her chest and dressed in the blue dress that had a high collar with black lace. After putting on her shoes, Dante grabbed a small umbrella and calmly left the shop.

Dante then proceeded to go back to the Judge's house and then followed Johanna's scent. While it was slightly faded and blended in with the foul stench of old London, Dante could still track the girl.

She ended up in a few dead ends before she ran into Anthony who was on the ground panting. "Anthony." She announced. The boy stood and turned.

"Sir…what-why are you dressed as a lady?" he asked. Dante rolled her eyes and linked arms with him.

"I am a woman, disguised as a man to hide from the Judge." Anthony's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Oh ma'am I'm terribly sorry!"

"No problem, now did you find where Johanna is?" the boy shook his head.

"I lost them a while back, I've been wandering around trying to find them again but they were too fast." Dante nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's alright, pretend we're a couple." She said as she opened her small umbrella and they began to walk down the street. "Please do not panic." She said. Anthony looked at her in confusion as she pulled out her wand. "Point me." She said and the wand began to spin in her palm.

"Witchcraft!" Anthony whispered but did not make any movements to leave.

Finally the wand slowed to a stop and Dante headed in the direction it pointed to.

"Do not be alarmed, I am indeed a witch but a good one. I lived with Johanna for a year." Anthony's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Truly ma'am, what is she like?" he asked her eagerly. Dante giggled and patted his arm.

"I will let you find that out on your own. I will tell you this: Johanna has a large heart and she wears it on her sleeve. I'm extremely protective of her so you had best keep your hands to yourself and your attention solely on her. Do you understand me?" Dante tightened her grip on his arm but Anthony did not wince.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "I would never do anything different." Dante nodded and pulled on his arm to keep him moving.

She took a whiff of the air and caught onto Johanna's scent once again. She put away her wand and turned left. "How do you know where to go?" he asked. Dante winked and slowed to a stop. She looked up and there was a tall window with bars.

"She's in there, we shall rescue her now." Dante said.

"How shall we do that ma'am?" Anthony asked.

Dante shrugged and went to the door. It opened and a shriveled old man let them in. "What is it you two young people need?" he asked with a perverted grin. Dante merely pulled out her wand and stunned him.

"What in the world?" Anthony gasped as he stood there staring at the unconscious man. Dante rolled her eyes and pulled him along.

"Come on," she then proceeded to kick the door down and searched through the hall for Johanna's scent. "Ah hah!" Dante turned to the right and kicked the door down. Many women shrieked inside and cowered away.

All of the women inside had blond hair and only one of them had healthy hair. "Oh Johanna!" Dante whispered and the girl gasped and ran to her. Dante pulled her away to see that the girl was wrapped in a white straight jacket. The vampire snarled and broke the chains and took off the jacket.

"How did you do that?" Anthony and Johanna asked. Dante grinned.

"I have my ways, come on." She pulled them out of the room and repaired the door. Looking through the bars, Dante threw in the key and the women swarmed over to it. The woman who picked it up looked into Dante's eyes.

Dante could see that the woman was indeed insane but obviously because of being in this prison. "Give him hell for me?" she asked. The woman grinned, her rotting teeth making her even more sinister looking.

"Come on, the old man will be waking up soon." Dante then proceeded to lead them out of the insane asylum. "Now will both of you take hold of my arm?" Dante held them out and the two children grabbed them. "Now don't let go, and hold your breath."

Dante apparated into her room upstairs. Both Anthony and Johanna collapsed and the boy threw up. Dante cleaned the mess with a flick of her wand and pulled the two up. "Yes it's a bit disorienting." Johanna pulled away and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What are you?" she asked, her voice shaking. Dante sighed and pulled her to sit on the chair.

"I am both a vampire and a witch, but I am neither good nor bad. I don't care for either side." Dante saw no reason to lie to her. Anthony silently moved to stand next to Johanna who seemed to be at a loss for words.

Dante followed her line of sight and saw that the girl was looking at her old crib with incense next to it.

"Yes, that is yours." Johanna's eyes flicked up to meet Dante's.

"What?"

"Your father is alive and is downstairs waiting for you." Johanna's already pale face whitened.

"My…father?" she whispered. Dante nodded.

"Yes. I will return with him." Dante stood and patted her on the cheek. She met eyes with Anthony. "Keep her company." She ordered and the boy nodded.

Dante then left the room and warded the door. She then went downstairs and saw that Sweeney was once again at the gin and the boy Toby was up eating another pie. Dante wrinkled her nose but was glad to see that he was looking better already.

"Sweeney," she said. The man looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am." Dante blinked and looked down at her attire. Toby was too engrossed in his meal didn't even look up and missed her pulling out her wand and transfiguring her clothes to a mans and put her hair into a low bun.

"There is someone upstairs who would like to speak to you."

"Who?"

"Your daughter." Sweeney stood so quickly that Nellie's neck almost twisted as she looked over.

"I don't want her knowing what I've become." He whispered. Dante walked up to him and smacked him on the cheek.

"You're her father, she's been dreaming of meeting with you all her life. Now lets get your butt up there and you're going to talk to her. She will accept who you are, she did for me!" Sweeney was speechless and Dante didn't feel like pulling him up the stairs.

Dante grabbed his arm and once again apparated into their room. Anthony and Johanna jumped at the crack and Sweeney was knocked to his knees.

"Mr. Todd, what are you doing here?" Anthony asked. Johanna slowly stood and began to twist her hands.

Sweeney stood up slowly, his eyes trained on Johanna's face. "Johanna." He whispered. Dante pulled away and motioned for Anthony to leave. The boy nodded and quickly left the room. Dante went into a corner and did not move.

She knew the two would like privacy but she wanted to make sure everything would be alright for the two before she left them.

The father and daughter did not move for a few minutes before Johanna sat down again.

"So you are my father?" she asked. Sweeney pursed his lips and turned away from her.

"Yes."

"Why did you not come for me?" she inquired. Sweeney flinched and began to pace, his fingers edging towards the comforting voices of his razors.

"I did not…I feared…" Sweeney trailed off as he was not one for words anymore. Dante wanted to speak up but wanted them to talk on their own.

Johanna folded her hands. "Did you love my mother?"

Sweeney spun around with a furious expression. "Of course I loved her. I would have died for her but she died before me and you were taken. I returned and hoped for the two of you to be waiting for me but alas that did not happen. I will kill that Judge for what he has done to me and my family." He spat in anger before pacing again.

Johanna leaned back in the chair before nodding. "Good answer father." She said. Sweeney froze and slowly turned to look at his daughter.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I have waited for fifteen years to see you, what right do I have to turn you away? I do not wish to waste any more of our time together." She said. Sweeney's hands trembled as he did not move from his spot.

The girl smiled and stood. She slowly walked up to Sweeney and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've missed you." She murmured into his vest. Sweeney did not move but Dante could see something in his expression.

Dante decided that this would be the best time to leave. She silenced herself and apparated out of the room and downstairs.

Two hours later Dante decided to go back upstairs. Anthony had left to buy food with the money she had given him and Toby was fast asleep once again full on gin. Dante knew she would have to get him to quit drinking the stupid drink.

Nellie was humming away, dreaming off all the meat people could give her. She could not wait. Dante nearly gagged as she thought of people eating people. Yes she drank their blood but eating them…that was just gross.

Dante then headed upstairs and peered into the small dirty window and saw the two were sitting on Sweeney's bed obviously in a heated discussion. She opened the door slightly before it hit the bell.

"I think you should slowly drain him, not cut his throat, that would be too quick."

"He could escape."

"Dante would get him before he even moved." Johanna sounded extremely confident in that. Dante started to laugh, making the two jerk and look at the sound.

"Good god, Johanna dear I never thought you'd have it in you." Dante crowed. Johanna smiled and ran into her arms in a tight hug.

"Oh Dante, when you left everything just went terrible." Dante narrowed her eyes and lead the girl back to the bed beside Sweeney.

Johanna then proceeded to repeat her story of the torment she went through, denying all advances the judge made towards her. Dante felt her hatred bubble even hotter in her chest but she ignored it because she knew that revenge would be sweeter the longer she waited.

"And now we were discussing how to kill the Judge." Johanna chirped. Dante blinked before once again barking in laughter, Sweeney's eyes softened.

"Well right now we need to discuss your lodgings."

"She stays here." Sweeney snapped. Dante shook her head.

"If we want the Judge to return here, we can't have anyone seeing her. The judge needs to think she's still in the asylum." Sweeney frowned. "Now I could do as I did with myself, and change her hair color temporarily and give her some disguises."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Johanna clapped her hands.

"Yes, and I believe I can rent you a place away from here in a safe area of London. I can get you connected to the floo network, I'll explain later, and you can visit here any time." Johanna smiled and once again hugged Dante.

* * *

Youko-chan=pleeease review! I've been working really hard on this!


	10. Chapter 10

Youko-chan=onward!

* * *

For the next three days Dante made many trips to old Diagon Ally, she paid for a room with two bedrooms down near the market. Anthony would be staying with her. Dante trusted the boy to be safe but she was extra careful by placing wards around the flat and connected their fireplaces with floo. The flat would be called Couvant Flat.

Dante transfigured a fireplace in Sweeney's room would be called Bloody Barbary. This way they could travel back and forth and relay messages. The fireplace had a glamor on it and everyone was keyed in so that only Sweeney, Anthony, Johanna and Dante could see it. She did not feel like including Nellie as lately she was being annoying, trying to take over responsibilities with Johanna.

Dante had also made Johanna's hair into a dark boring brown color and had her keep it in a braid. She had transfigured her own clothing into dresses and had them in boring colors. Dante wanted Johanna to be overlooked by anyone.

The girl had also disliked the baker for her constant mooning over Sweeney and her constant advances onto him. Dante knew that Sweeney did not care for Nellie in any other way except for her being useful in their revenge so she wasn't worried. Though she had to agree it was annoying.

A week later, Sweeney and Dante worked on the chair and made a trap door for the bodies Sweeney killed to transport down into the cellar where Nellie would strip the bodies and take the meat.

Two days later, Dante brought down the body of Davey, who she had placed a stasis spell on him to keep the body from decaying. The next day Nellie had a new batch of pies that actually didn't look as disgusting as before.

Dante noticed that black smoke came out of the chimney when Nellie had cooked the Davey pies so she quickly placed a spell that would filter the smoke and that fixed that problem.

"Oh I love magic!" Nellie had cried after the second day. Her Davey pies had sold out and Sweeney was upstairs with his first customer. The two closed the shop just as Toby came back with a small pastry.

"You have fun?" Dante asked.

"Oh yes, thank you for the shilling John!" He asked with a full smile. Dante ruffled his hair, she had made sure the boy got a bath every day and had clean clothes to wear. He looked much better and had forgotten about Mr. Pirelli. Toby even asked permission to call her his brother. He amused her so Dante never kept the boy from calling her his brother, it also helped to convince people that she was a male.

Dante was sure that he was going to be attached to Nellie with her constant mothering, but the boy had actually stuck to her side. had decided to accept as she had become fond of the kid. He wasn't too bright, but he had an interesting personality. It was amusing to see that he refused to eat the Davey pies saying that they smelled off. Dante had crowed with laughter and sent him off with a shilling to get a pastry from the sweet shop down the road.

Nellie and Dante had decided to separate the pies by naming the human pies "Davey pies" and the others by their original names so that the group would know the difference. Nellie had decided to branch out with not only meat pies but a few apple and pear pies for deserts.

Business shot up as Nellie gathered more customers and they ended up having an open house one night and had to rent the open area next to her shop to have more seats. Dante had put up fliers and people came pouring in.

Toby used his announcing abilities to draw the people in and within the night they sold out and gained a lot of money as well as customers. Sweeney was getting better at slitting throats on the right people.

Dante had told him that the best way to find if the men coming in were food or customers was to ask them questions. Sweeney could shave them and ask about their families, if the customer did not have enough good things to say about their family, then he would slit their throats.

The relationship between Sweeney and Johanna steadily grew better and eventually Sweeney told her of the pies. She had been disgusted by the idea but once she knew he did not eat them himself she did not mind so much. She made sure that Anthony knew as well. She did not agree with the idea, thinking it to be barbaric but she did not protest. Anthony on the other hand always had something to say about it but would be silenced by Johanna's hand on his arm.

One day Dante was at the shop, she had offered to take over for the day as Nellie was looking a bit haggard with all of the business. Sweeney was with her as she wanted to talk to him. Dante knew better and could hear her singing about how much she wanted him to move with her to the sea and get married.

Dante wanted to punch the woman for her insolence but decided against it. She put her mind into the work of serving the Davey pies. Toby was at her side cleaning the dishes. They had worked hard to exterminate the bugs in the kitchen and had cleaned everything. They even bought new plates and utensils for the others were just not worth keeping.

Dante took to wandering the streets when Sweeney and Nellie were busy. It was one day when Sweeney had many customers that Dante decided to go looking for some entertainment. She greatly missed her friend Harry Potter and knew it would be a long time before she got to see him again.

She had made friends with the Gryffindor early and they knew that their friendship would cause a lot of problems so they kept it simple with letters and meetings in hidden rooms. They made it into a sort of game and enjoyed the simplicity of it. Except Dante's feelings for Harry were not so simple but she kept that hidden, happy just to be at his side. He knew of her dark side and accepted it as long as she promised not to forget him. Dante gladly made the promise and he had kissed her soon after. Dante missed him more than she cared to admit and hoped that she would see him again.

As she wandered around Dante bumped into that old woman who constantly wandered around asking for money. The old woman begged for a shilling and Dante decided that she would be her entertainment.

"I'll give you a shilling woman if you raise your face to me." She smirked as she held out the shiny coin.

"Oh thank you sir!" She cried and raised her head. All thoughts of teasing the poor woman left her head as Dante recognized the now dull blond hair as the beautiful woman in Sweeney's picture frame.

"My god…Lucy." The old woman flinched and a crazed look filmed over her bloodshot eyes.

She began to back away and Dante had to reach out and take hold of the woman. Before Lucy could cry out Dante bit into her neck and knocked her unconscious.

Nellie had lied. Lucy was indeed alive and she was insane and diseased. Dante could taste it in her blood. Arsenic…that was another lie. The potion Lucy had drunk was one of dark origins.

Its original use was punishment, to punish the women who slept with other men not their husbands. It was banned from apothecaries in 1856 when it was used for other purposes.

Dante then realized, what was she going to tell Sweeney? He too had gone insane and might not recognize Lucy now; and Nellie, what would she tell her. And poor Johanna, Dante was confused as to what to do.

She looked down at the woman, she was molding at the mouth and her skin and teeth were rotting. Lucy was beyond dirty and her mind was long gone. Dante cradled the woman's head on her shoulder as she began to run back towards the barbor shop.

She would not hold this back from Sweeney. Lucy was his wife and it was up to the man to decide the woman's fate. Dante knew of a few ways to save her but she wasn't sure if Sweeney was willing to go through with most of them.

Dante also made the decision not to say anything to Johanna until Sweeney decided the woman's fate.

The last customer had just left and Dante walked through the door, ignoring the glare Sweeney gave her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped.

"Shut up." Dante ordered and lay Lucy onto his bed and carefully pulled off her hat.

Sweeney walked up quickly to growl something at her before his eyes landed on the pale yellow hair. "Oh my god.." he fell silent and still as he watched Dante take her morning facecloth and water and begin to wash Lucy's neck and face.

He then noticed the bite marks on her neck and was about to snarl when Lucy moaned and began to wake.

"Alms…alms for a miserable woman!" she cried before her eyes lay on Sweeney's face. "Hey…don't I know you sir?" She whispered.

"Shh, calm yourself." Dante murmured and leaned down to bite her again when Sweeney held a blade to her throat. "Sweeney, I'm just going to knock her out safely. She doesn't need any more bumps to her head." She said and Sweeney slowly took away the blade. Dante then bit the woman and her eyes rolled back as she fainted again.

Finally Dante leaned back and wiped her mouth and tried not to gag at the smell of the woman before her.

"I found her wandering around and recognized her from your picture." Dante stood and faced the shocked man. "Sweeney…" She trailed off as his eyes slid over to Lucy once again. Dante felt affection for this man that she roomed with and knew this man was very conflicted.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to sit on his chair. Dante then knelt beside his knees and clasped his hands in hers. "Sweeney look at me." She ordered and his eyes slowly followed. "When I tasted her blood, I recognized the potion she had taken all those years ago. It's banned because of its use. The potion is to punish wives who were not loyal to their husbands. It drives the woman insane and slowly makes her body rot." His eyes narrowed as he winced. "The basic ingredients of the potion are very similar to the muggle poison arsenic."

Sweeney's eyes flashed. "Lovett." He snarled and moved to get up when Dante pulled him back down.

"Lucy needs you." That stopped all of his protests as he once again looked at his poor wife. "There are three ways to save her." His eyes moved to meet hers and she knew he was listening. "One, kill her." He snarled. "Yes I know but there are other ways don't forget. Two, obliviate. I can erase all of her memories and give her a series of potions to restore her body. But she will lose all of her memories, including those of you and your daughter. This might be the most humane choice but we cannot be sure how she will react to you or Johanna's situation. She will have lost all memory of herself as well, she might not accept the role of a wife and a mother to a man and child she doesn't remember. The best thing would be to wipe her memory, tell her who she is and help her find her a new life." Sweeney's expression was painful even to Dante who felt little for humans now days.

"And the third?"

"I could turn her." Sweeney glanced at her. "As a hybrid vampire, my bite has healing properties. I want the choice to be yours." She touched his cheek. "I must warn you, she tried to take her life for a reason, she may never forgive you for making her live forever. If you choose this life for her, I will turn you as well." Sweeney's eyes widened as he leaned back into the chair. "If Lucy truly loves you she will forgive you." The insane glint that always seemed to be in his eyes dimmed slightly at this. He looked over to Lucy and back to Dante. "Do not make the choice now, this is forever I want you to realize. As a hybrid, my bite creates other vampires like myself. You will not die by sun, stake, holy water, or beheading. You will not have to feed as often as a normal vampire but soon in the next century, humans will develop a way to harvest blood and we will not have to hunt."

Dante smiled and stood. She took Sweeny's face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his pale forehead. "The choice is up to you." She said and was about to pull away when Sweeney gripped her wrist.

"Mrs. Lovett…she lied to me." He murmured. Dante narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Leave her up to me, you decide on Lucy's fate. I took enough blood to knock her out for a few hours. I shall give you two days to make your decision." She said as she pried his fingers off of her and she left the room.

* * *

Youko-chan=dun dun duuuuun!


	11. Chapter 11

Youko-chan=onward!

* * *

Walking down the stairs Dante shooed Toby out with a few shillings to find something to eat. The small boy smiled at her, not knowing she was female called her his big brother and aspired to be just like her.

Nellie was closing the shop having sold most of her pies already and needed to save the rest for the next day. Dante watched as she bustled around like normal and wiped the flour onto her already powdered dress.

"Why did you lie to Sweeney Todd?" she said. Nellie squeaked and jumped. She put a hand over her heart.

"Oh, Dante yeh gave meh a frigh'! Wha' do yeh mean lie?" she asked as she placed the plates into the cupboard.

"Why did you say Lucy was dead Nellie?" Dante snapped. Nellie's already pale face whitened. She took a small step back and hit the counter.

"I-no! I never lied, said she poisoned herself, never said she died!" Dante bared her teeth.

"You knew the woman was alive and yet you didn't tell him?"

"She's not Lucy anymore!" Nellie cried. "She went insane and started to babble, her skin started to rot and I couldn't control her!" Dante narrowed her eyes. "I wanted him to be mine!"

"And yet you still pulled moves onto him! Nellie, Sweeney's gone mad because he's lost everything and all you could think about was having him to yourself?" Dante took a few steps forward and pinned Nellie to the counter. "How could you?"

She didn't let Nellie continue and slapped the woman hard. "Silencio!" She waved her wand. Nellie clawed at her throat as she tried to scream for help but no voice came out.

"I'm going to make you suffer, just as you made Sweeney suffer." Dante then spelled the woman's hands behind her back and shoved her down into the boiler room. "No one will hear you scream." She whispered into Nellie's ear who began to silently cry.

Dante chained her to the wall and began to ward the room to keep the smell and sounds from escaping. Bellatrix might not have been the best choice to be raised by but she sure knew torture. Dante knew that Harry would not approve of her next actions but she also knew that he would not judge her because of them.

A few hours later Dante shoved a few healing potions down the poor woman's throat. Slowly the skin Dante had peeled off Nellie's arms and legs grew back, the bones unjammed and corrected, her nails grew back, her right eyeball slowly reformed, and her tongue regrew. Dante had placed a spell on the woman to keep her from losing her mind or fainting from the pain and took pleasure from the many screams the woman let loose.

She left the broken woman in the boiler room chained up to slowly heal and left to go up to the barber shop. Dante knocked softly and a minute later Sweeney opened the door.

Sweeney heard the knock and knew it was Dante, Nellie would just barge in. He patted Lucy on the head softly before going to open the door. He could smell the stench of blood before Dante even entered the room.

It had been around three in the morning so no one noticed the blood on Dante's clothing as she moved up the stairs. Now in the candle light, Sweeney could see it staining her clothes.

"Is she dead then?" He asked. Dante smirked and shook her head.

"The wonders of magic, torture can last for a long time." That insane glint in Sweeney's eye that had dimmed came back to life for a moment. "I know right?" She grinned and moved over to check on Lucy who was still unconscious but looked like she would wake soon.

"I have made my decision." Dante blinked and looked up at Sweeney.

"Sweeney…this is a final decision you can't just make these decisions in less than a few hours." She stood and walked over to the man. She would have continued to protest when she saw the sad look in his eyes. "Very well."

"Please leave me human until the judge is dead." Dante looked over and nodded.

"Of course, we want him to recognize you." Her fanged smirk made Sweeney feel drunk with excitement.

Oh how he loved Lucy, even after seeing her molding and diseased on his bed, Sweeney could only see the beauty in her features, her paled golden hair, wide lips and large eyes. He could live a thousand years of Lucy hating him for condemning her to a life of forever but he could never leave her to rot. He looked over to Dante and couldn't help but be grateful. He could feel Benjamin surface but he squashed him down.

In the many years Benjamin had begun to lose his mind and so he created Sweeney who was almost like another person with only a few traits of himself. The two kept each other company until Benjamin retreated into his mind and let Sweeney take over. Now that he knew that he would see his wife, Ben began to surface again but Sweeney, being a part of Benjamin loved Lucy just as much. He did not want to share but he also knew that Benjamin was the one Lucy loved.

He would have her turned; he would have her know him as Sweeney and Benjamin. She would accept them both and if she didn't Sweeney would make himself disappear as he only wished for blood, revenge, and Lucy's happiness.

Dante could see the conflicting thoughts pass through Sweeney's face but knew not to interrupt. Then finally the insane glint in his eyes died and he looked up from his hands.

"Please, heal her." Dante nodded, she knew something was off about him. Ever since Lucy had reappeared, he had been softer and less demanding. It must have been something that happened while he was in prison.

"Go and find both a male and a woman for her to feed on, we must see what gender she prefers before going to get more. New-bourns drink very often." Sweeney hesitated before nodding, his eyes hardening as he left the room.

Dante then proceeded to strip Lucy out of her filthy clothes and gagged at the smell. The woman was disgusting and smelled horrible. She then proceeded to spell the woman clean, and it took several spells to do so. Finally the woman was clean and Dante dressed her in a small shift and lifted her so that she could brush the tangled mess of thin blond hair.

Dante tucked the sheets tightly around the body before summoning some strong restraints and put them around Lucy and the bed, knowing that she would thrash around.

Sweeney returned with two people both knocked out. Dante inspected them and spelled them clean and tied them up in a corner of the room. Sweeney looked over at Lucy and his eyes softened and he smiled.

Dante noticed this and wanted to see if her suspicions were correct. "Benjamin?"

"Yes?" He replied automatically before freezing and turning to face her with wide eyes. "How-?"

"Your eyes are very expressive Mr. Barker." She replied. He looked down. "As I've said before, if Lucy truly loves you she will forgive you." Ben glanced up and for some reason seemed to know she was speaking to both of them.

Sweeney had allowed Ben some control before pushing him back down saying he needed rest. Ben went without protest this time, knowing that Sweeney, despite his insanity, did care about him. They were truly becoming two separate entities in one body.

"Now, Sweeney please take a few steps back I do not want you to interfere once I've begun." Sweeney raised an eyebrow before returning to his seat to watch Dante kneel before his beloved and tilt her head to the side.

Dante unlocked her jaws and proceeded to sink her teeth into the tender rotting flesh of Lucy's throat. She began to suck the dirty blood holding back her gag reflexes at the disgusting taste.

Finally she had drank most of the blood, just enough that the body would die if not turned, but not enough to shrivel the body. Dante then proceeded to pierce her own wrist and began to drip it over Lucy's white lips. The red stained them before dripping through them and onto her white tongue.

Dante could hear the blood slowly sinking into the muscles of her throat and eventually soaking to her heart. The heart which had begun to slow down greedily took in the foreign blood before a series of spasms ripped through it as the body began to truly die. Her heart slowed to a stop.

A few minutes later, Lucy's body began to move, first it was her hands twitching before her head began to toss and turn. Dante quickly spelled the room to be silent again just before screams ripped through Lucy's dry throat.

New blood began to pump through her desiccated veins and Lucy's eyes flew open, no longer the pretty blue but now an ugly brownish red.

"Quick, the bodies." Dante ordered. Sweeney got up and began to pull the bodies over. "Stand back again. We can't have her registering your scent as food." Sweeney nodded and walked into a corner and leaned against the wall.

She first lifted the man's wrist to Lucy's mouth and the woman opened her lips to reveal her eyeteeth slowly falling out to be replaced by sharp fangs glistening with blood. She sank her new teeth into the wrist and quickly began to drink the blood from the unconscious man.

When the body dried up, Dante pulled the wrist away. She had to yank it from Lucy's jaws as she did not let go, some of the human's skin tore in her mouth.

"Let go." Dante ordered. Lucy's now blood red eyes looked into hers.

Even if Dante was a new pure vampire herself, Lucy was still her childe and was compelled to do as she ordered. Dante was now her mother, master and lover in a way.

She let go and Dante took out the flap of skin and tissue and threw it away with the body. She then proceeded to give her the woman's wrist. Lucy's eyes narrowed down on it and she latched onto the wrist and began to suck slowly from it.

"I believe she likes females more." Dante said with an amused expression. Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "Not sexually you great oaf!" Dante rolled her eyes at the perverted grin he wore that did not quite match his face and he left. Dante decided that his face was more suited for either smiles, crazy and kind, or snarls. Perverted grins were the Judge's specialty.

That thought made Dante's blood boil. She couldn't wait to torture the man, he had inflicted much pain in his lifetime and she would return it, letting Sweeney have the final blow. She then looked over to Lucy who was still slowly feeding off of the woman. Another idea hit her.

If Lucy did forgive Sweeney and Ben…maybe she would like to…help…Dante let a wide smirk out and felt giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait.

Sweeney returned with four whores, leaning on his arms, each cooing for more attention. Dante's eyebrows raised up high.

"My god man, you've been holding back on me!" Sweeney rolled his eyes and the women noticed Dante.

"Ooooh, two gorgeous men, you didn't mention this!" one of them purred, her red lipstick staining her yellowing teeth. One of the whores walked towards Dante but stumbled over the dead man's foot.

"What-oh my god…!" the rest of her words got stuck in her throat as she looked up and saw Lucy finishing off the first woman and was eyeing her hungrily. "HELP ME! OH MY GOD HE-!" Dante spelled her to be silent and took her by the throat and threw her into Lucy's arms which had been released from the restraints.

Sweeney pinned the other three in his arms and Dante helped by tying them up as well and silencing them. They turned to watch as Lucy petted the woman in her arms like a doll and began to sniff the perfume that was thick on her neck, she wrinkled her nose.

"Here let me help you." Dante said as she leaned over to clean the whore's neck from the thick perfume. Lucy's red eyes watched her every move and once the neck was clean she sank her fangs once again into the warm flesh.

The whore's scream turned into a moan as the sensation was foreign but wasn't painful like she had expected. She slowly drifted into oblivion, ignorant of the fact that she would not awake from this.

Lucy finished her and gently lay her beside her first female. "I'm still hungry." She said. Dante nodded and pulled a struggling whore to her feet and pushed her towards Lucy. Lucy reached out and took her into her arms.

The whore's mouth, despite the absence of sound, was moving in the direction of a prayer and Dante decided to un-silence her to see what she was saying.

"Please oh god, I shall never bed another married man, just please do not let me die, please!" She pleaded. Lucy blinked and met the whores eyes.

"God does not exist…only devils." She said before kissing the woman. She jerked away and screamed as blood dripped down her chin. Lucy had bitten her tongue and was feeding from that.

Dante was impressed at her childe. She was quite bloodthirsty. From what Sweeney had said, she had always thought of Lucy as a kind and gentle person. Maybe the Judge damaged her even more than she thought.

She then gave Lucy the third whore and Lucy drank her dry and moved onto the last one and drank from her with agonizingly slowness. She would bite her on the neck before moving to the wrist then her collar, and then proceeded to bite onto the woman's palm and drank her dry.

When the last body fell, Dante burned them all and then banished the ashes.

Lucy sighed and looked around the room, her red eyes slowly bleeding back to their bright blue color.

Right before their eyes, Lucy's thin dull hair began to grow and was once again long and lush, beautiful blond hair. Her skin gained a sort of peach color, the molding and rotting flesh disappeared and her stench turned to one of a pleasant smell. Then she was once again the beautiful woman Sweeney and Ben remembered, only 15 years older, but still just as lovely.

"Ben, come here please." She called.

Sweeney frowned but allowed Benjamin to surface. "Y-yes my love?" he asked as he took a few steps towards her.

Her eyes followed his movement until he was beside her. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" she asked. Ben frowned and felt fear rise up in him and Sweeney took over. "You are not Ben, make him come back." She demanded.

Sweeney shook his head. "He is frightened. We both loved you too much to not save you when we had the opportunity. We were willing to risk your hatred."

Lucy stared into Sweeney's eyes and noticed the black and white hair and the sickly pallor of his skin. "What have they done to you my love?" she whispered. Sweeney frowned.

"15 years love, 15 years of torture only to find that Ben's wife and child were gone. We both wish for revenge and we both wish for your love." Lucy felt her eyes water and did not notice the red tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh my sweet Johanna…where is she?" she cried.

Dante stepped forward. "She is safe, away from Judge Turpin. She had been under his care for 15 years." Lucy's eyes flashed in anger and she howled as she tried to get up. "Calm yourself; we already have a plan my childe." Lucy froze and did as Dante told her.

Dante then proceeded to tell her the plan. During this time Lucy had pulled Sweeney down onto the bed, her fingers digging into the flesh of his neck, reminding him that he was not off the hook with her anger.

"Now Lucy, you must remember, you are much stronger now, handle Sweeney and Ben gently." Dante said with a grin as she stood to leave the room.

Sweeney's eyes widened as she left him to Lucy's mercy.

* * *

Youko-chan=hehehehe


End file.
